The Rise of Palpatine
by Clayton1
Summary: Where did Palpatine come from? This is my attempt to answer that question Please review!!
1. Default Chapter

****

The Rise of Palpatine.

by Clayton Day

email: Clayton_Day@excite.com 

This is a series about Palpatine's past prior to "The Phantom Menace". It contains guesses that may be spoilers. I don't know for sure I haven't seen episodes 2 & 3. 

George Lucas owns the universe this takes place in. He created the major characters, along with everything else. He makes the money off this universe not me. The Idea's offered here are mine. The additional Characters are mine. To the extent this work can be copyrighted it is.

Having gotten that all out of the way.

This series was inspired by the Phantom Menace. It will end with the start of the Phantom Menace. I have no interest in rewriting Cannon as defined by the Movies if I do violate Cannon it is purely out of ignorance. 

George Lucas has been quoted as saying The Star Wars saga is really the story of Anakin Skywalker. My feeling is that Palpatine is the major supporting player in this story. Although he is the villain he is also of the force. This story was my way of figuring out just what would cause the rise of such a villain. It was written for my own enjoyment and if it causes you to feel one way or another about it I would love to know that. 

Finally one question to all. Is it Anakin who brings balance to the force or is it Palpatine whose evil balances the good that the Jedi have done over years?

Clayton


	2. the story begins

****

Introduction

Palpatine, a single twenty five year old clerk fourth class in the external relations' section of Naboo's civil service, looked around his area studying the power flow. There were about 200 fourth and third class clerks in this high ceiling room alone segregated into various sections with their respective section chiefs located in private offices along one wall. This was one of several similar large rooms in the external relations building. The building was built in the normal ornate government style but internally it was a modern facility, every desk had a vid display built in. The placement of the supervisors along one wall allowed the supervisors to have windows with a view of the Queen's Palace. The rest of the staff had a common wall of windows overlooking Threed, the capital city of Naboo.

Palpatine was fairly sure he was the only one who saw the power flow between people or what others would call the hierarchy relationships between individuals as a visible thread. The few times he had spoken of it with either close friends or carefully chosen strangers, who could not identify him later should they want to, they had looked at him as if he was crazy. Since then he had kept quiet about it. He did use this ability in high school and college to get in with the right crowds and relied on it more as time passed. Although his grades were high, his family's social standing was not. It took all the pervasive powers he possessed to get a few college professors to recommend for this position. Now after a few years in it he was watching and plotting his next move. The one that captured his attention was still on his display, A level 2 clerk's position on Coruscant. Not only was it at the republic's center but a two pay grade jump. It was also out of his reach.

That evening while he walked the kilometer distance from his office to the two residence rooms that came with his clerk's position, A benefit that he needed. His parents had been killed in a power coupling accident during his college years and just last week his last grandparent had died. Paying his grandfather's funeral expenses drained what little saving Palpatine had accumulated. Palpatine tried to decide which of the two moves with in his reach would be best for his advancement. It was either a level three position in external relations but with a female supervisor he had not met or a level three position with a male supervisor who was nearing retirement but had a handpicked successor all ready set up. Reaching his rooms he decided to sleep on it. Once in the combined living and kitchen room he noticed a light blinking on his vid phone. When he answered it the image of his Grandfather's lawyer appeared.

"Palpatine, I have good news. Your grandfather left you his beloved dwelling and some funds in his will. Please call me to complete the necessary paper work."

****

Chapter 1

Coruscant

Palpatine was nervous it was his first week on Coruscant and he was late for his first meeting with the head of the Naboo Delegation. It had taken all the money his Grandfather had left him plus what he was able to raise selling the dwelling he was left just for him to bribe his way this far, If Senator Freey has found out that most of his resume credentials were, although not completely false, substantially padded and the recommendations bribed there was no money left for him to bribe Freey.

He entered the Senator's office to be greeted by the Senator, a stout medium height white haired man, who motioned him to a seat across from his desk. Palpatine's attention was drawn to the room. His own workspace was best described as run down utility, The public spaces of the embassy were better, neat with touches of Naboo culture. The Executive area was plush by Naboo standards with expert reproductions of various Naboo cultural and artistic objects. In contrast the Senator's room exceeded even the rumored opulent of the Royal area. One wall was a full color holographic image of Theed, taken from the flowing green grass plain looking across the large spring pool to the Royal Quarters on the bluff beyond and encompassing most of Threed proper. The carpet where it met the image was the same color green as the grass plane and under went subtle color changes as it stretched from the wall to the full length windows that looked out on Coruscant. While Naboo's embassy was not close to the Senate chambers as the richer planets like Aulderian. The view spanning from the Jedi Tower to the Senate chamber was breath taking for a first time observer.

Senator Freey allowed Palpatine time to take in the grandeur of the office. A lot of physiological study went in to determining the look and to not let it work it's full magic always seemed like a waste to Freey. He watched Palpatine's eyes as they finally settled on his desk. To anyone who didn't know the history of this desk it was still impressive but to someone who did it was even more impressive. Two hundred years ago the Queen of Naboo wanted some way to designate the standings of her officials. During a trip she met a master Cabinet maker who's skill so impressed her a short conversation took place and in due time a royal decree was issued allowing the cabinet maker to remove one Nuball tree from the National Park. The Nuball was a rare tree prized for its exceptional hardness, grain and beauty.

A few years latter a group of desks were delivered to the Palace. The tree had been sliced horizontally and each section had been fashioned into a desk. The base of the tree and therefore the largest desk was placed in the royal office. The remaining desks were loaned to various government officials the Prime minister getting the next largest etc. The desk that had been the Prime Minister's now graced Senator's Freey's office. The Current Prime Minister had a desk fashioned from a higher slice.

"Mr. Palpatine." The Senator began. "I'm sure you are wondering why I called you in. As you may have been told I always try to greet new staff personally but that is especially so in your case. Your rapid rise has attracted attention. I have received instructions to observe you and if the rise appears justified to take the necessary actions to insure you reach your potential, If it does not to inform the proper authorities and return you to Naboo."

"I don't know what to say in reply, Senator." Palpatine said his mind in total panic as he struggled to maintain a calm demeanor.

"Then say nothing. Prove your rise was correct with your actions. I will be watching." Freey said as he showed Palpatine to the door.

That evening Palpatine walked to a restaurant area near the embassy. He did not want to eat around his co-workers in the embassy's dining hall tonight. Walking down a side street just before the outdoor dining area He noticed a side door advertising a tavern on the lower floors. Intrigued he went down the stairs and found a tavern with a spotlit area where scantly dressed humanoid females were busy dancing surrounded by tables shrouded in shadows. Palpatine chose a table against the wall where he could watch the door and most everyone else in the tavern. One of the waitress/dancers came over and took his order. He watched the dancers and waited until she brought his dinner before he reflected on his meeting. He was glad it occurred just as the workday ended. That allowed him to get off the embassy grounds and contemplate his options in private.

Quin Rouar looked up from his meal. He was seated in a rear corner booth at one of his favorite properties. Someone new in his lair was afraid and angry. He could not recall feeling emotions this strong. Calling a dancer over with a quick wave of his hand he asked "Sellan who is new tonight?"

"There are several Don Rouar. All are single tables who are either eating or drinking."

"Dance around each one so I may watch their reactions."

"Of course Don Rouar." Sellan said as she moved to comply. All she knew about the man making the request, her boss, was every one called him Don Rouar as she had just done, and everyone tried very hard to stay on his good side. She approached her first target. He heard her approach and watched with a detached amusement as she danced around him.

'That is not the man' Rouar thought 'He is here with a purpose.' a quick hand movement sent Sellan on to another.

The next person Sellan approached was so deep in thought she had to run her fingers through his wavy brown hair just to get his attention. Which came quickly, as did a flash of anger across his face so strong she would swear she felt it. It passed as quickly as it came. She danced her best for him but his attention quickly left her and turned inward. A glance at Don Rouar's table startled her for He was headed her way.

Don Rouar saw the confusion on Sellan's face and motioned her back to the dance floor. He then pulled out a chair and sat down beside Palpatine. When Palpatine turned to acknowledge his presence Don Rouar said "Tell me what troubles you."

"Who are you?"

"A possible friend. I sense you need friends right now."

"The friends I need would be rich and well connected on my homeworld. Sorry but I don't think I'll find them here."

"You never know, let us talk. Perhaps things are not a bad as they seem."

Later the security report would show that Palpatine entered the establishment ate alone, watched a few dancers, and went back to the embassy alone. That was far from the truth. Don Rouar listened as Palpatine told the tale of his predicament adding for the first time in years the story of the glowing strands of power. Describing how he found it curious that the strands seemed to radiate from the room and desk to the Senator not the reverse. Don Rouar took all this in and more. A part of him wanted to rush to his master, Darth Mard, with the news He had found a force adept who was untrained and suitable. But the greater part was patience. He remembered his training, 'The Sith are patient above all else. We wait, we do not force.'

The next day at work went quickly for Palpatine. Rouar said a friend of his might offer a way out of his problems. He was to meet Rouar and this friend tonight at the tavern.

Palpatine walked in to the tavern and looked around for Rouar. He was just about to take a table and wait when the slim, limber, redheaded dancer who had entertained him yesterday approached and escorted him back into the deep shadows where Rouar sat in a booth dressed in dark clothing.

"Hi, Palpatine" Rouar said.

"Hi, Where's your friend?"

"He has a few things to check out first but he will be here shortly. Meanwhile why don't we have a drink while we wait?"

Sellen took their orders and returned quickly with the drinks. It took only moments for the sedative to take effect. Palpatine slumped in a corner of the booth, as the wall section he laid against slid back he fell through into the adjacent room. Don Rouar got up and went through a concealed door into the same room.

"He only ingested a little of the drink Master."

"That means he will come around quickly." Darth Mard said approaching the still form of Palpatine an interrogation droid at his side. After a moments pause he motioned the droid away saying "His mind is open you are not needed." Darth Mard then entered a trance state coming out of it as Palpatine stirred.

"I am Darth Mard," he said while Palpatine staggered to his feet. "It was necessary to drug you for security reasons. How do you feel?"

"Surprisingly good." He replied to the figure in a black cape with the hood pulled up concealing any details of his face.

"That is good news then we can get right to it. Moric has told me of your problems and abilities. If your wish I can show you a way to use your abilities to deal with your problems.

"That would be great." Palpatine said carefully. The strand of power radiating between Rouar, who this Darth Mard called Moric, and Darth Mard was the first glowing black strand he could recall seeing. It was obvious that Darth Mard possessed far more power that was visually apparent.

"Ah, I see you are checking my, Strands of Power, as your call them. Now in order for me to help you must become student. As such you will address me as Master. Do you still wish my help?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

With only a slight hesitation and realizing he had all ready made a choice whose consequences he could not imagine Palpatine said, "Yes Master."

"Good Moric here is an apprentice of mine. He will go over our rules and requirements." Turning to Moric he continued "Teach him well tonight. Tomorrow meet him at a location near his embassy and bring him to location L. I will meet you there. Then his training will begin."

Moric worked with Palpatine late into the evening. Drilling him on the need for secrecy and the other requirements. The next evening he picked him up a block from the embassy and after losing his security tail lead him to a nondescript door on the side of a large apartment block that looked just like thousands of other apartment blocks on Coruscant. On the other side of the door a long narrow winding passage forced them to walk single file and it was just tall enough to force Palpatine to bend over slightly finally it ended at a door without a knob.

"What now?' Palpatine asked turning to face Rouar.

Rouar closed his eyes and the sound of a bolt moving broke the silence "Open the door."

Palpatine complied and found a high ceiling room beyond. He was hard pressed to describe it. It was a black space without being devoid of light. This made the dimensions hard to estimate. He found out later it was about 20 meters high by 40 meters square. There was only one object in the entire space, the man he now called Master was still dressed in a light absorbing black hooded cape that reached down and brushed to floor but this time the hood was lowered. As he opened his mind he saw a faint black power line running from him to this man and a thicker black line running from Rouar to this man.

"Now your training begins. Tell me what it is your fear most. Ah, your mind is quick and unfortunately for you open to me. I have met individuals before who put up a brave front but were always fearful of being found out to be frauds. You bribed and lied your way into your current position. I see it now. Now student, feel your fear, feel your anger rise as you think about it. That is the basis of all you new abilities, embrace the dark side."

Palpatine stood before Darth Mard physically shacking he was so angry, but he couldn't move his feet to approach this man nor could he raise his arms to strike at him.

"I see you are distressed that your body won't respond. That is my doing. You may speak now."

"Master." Palpatine struggled to get out, "Will you expose me to the senator or do you enjoy my distress."

"I enjoy other's distress as you will learn to. But in order to teach you how to use your powers I must first teach you how to tap them." a cylinder appeared at Palpatine's feet. Take that and attack me."

He tried to move and found his body responding again. Palpatine grabbed the cylinder and a beam emerged from one end as his hand closed around it. 'Light saber' he thought. Tightening his grip he swung it sword like at Darth Mard only to have him block it with his own light saber. Palpatine then fell back on the mandatory sword classes he took in college and pressed an attack. Mard blocked everything then mounted his attack plunging the room into total darkness as he did. Palpatine concentrated on Darth Mard's blade, which along with his own provided the only light in the room. Gradually he felt something guiding his moves. He was in a blocking position before the attack came then he was attacking off the block, his hands moving quicker than he could think. Suddenly the lights came on and the blades disappeared.

"Very good. You show great promise."

"Thank you." Palpatine said followed by an excruciating pain in his head.

"What did you say student?"

"Thank you Master." he replied feeling the pain ease as he did. He looked at his watch. It had been over an hour since he entered the room and he wasn't tired or breathing hard.

"That is because you were using the force my student. For now you may only attempt to access the force when I am present that includes your viewing of 'power strands'"

"But Master how will I survive in the embassy?"

Inwardly Darth Mard was pleased this pupil was falling in line so quickly but he knew he had to squash his temptation to question. "Student, I am your master rather you survive or not will depend on my wishes."

"Yes Master."

"We are done for tonight. Go to the tavern eat and enjoy. You will be met tomorrow after work and be brought here."

"Yes Master." Palpatine said again as he turned and then realized he had no idea where the door was.

Darth Mard waited to see what his pupil would do. When he did nothing Mard spoke up. "Student, I am here. Use the force to find your door. Or stand there looking stupid. It is your choice."

His comment had the desired effect. Palpatine was seething with controlled anger as his mind tried to devise a way to find the door. His solution while less than elegant was surprisingly effective. He remembered the handle-less door. He then concentrated on the lock, all most instantly a vision of it appeared in his mind, and then he mentally actuated it.

Darth Mard was not surprised by what happened next, he had been monitoring his student's use of the force, Rouar on the over hand jumped in shock as four doors opened. One on each wall.

"Not bad for a beginner. Now which door is the right one?" Darth Mard asked his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Palpatine took in the praise and felt his power diminish. Quickly remembering the rebuke that preceded it he reinforced his anger until there was a single glowing door in his sight. "With you permission master I will leave." he said turning to face Darth Mard. He was astonished at how thick and glowing the power strand was between himself and Darth Mard.

"You see and realize some things well student. Go and remember my warning do not use the force in any way."

"Yes Master." he said turning and heading for the door.

Rouar was in shock. It had taken a month of training before he was able to unlock a door. The person approaching him had done it at the end of his first lesson. He felt a cold far enter his mind. Normally there should be only one apprentice per master. This Palpatine should have been his apprentice but his master had taken two apprentices.

'No Moric one apprentice, you. One student, him.' his masters thoughts entered his mind 'You are right a master should not have two apprentices now go and eat with him, insure his security tail finds him and remembers nothing.'

'Yes my master.' Rouar thought as he followed Palpatine out the door.

Palpatine's training occurred all most every night after that. Within four months his growing sensitivity to the force allowed Darth Mard to relax his restriction against force usage at work slightly and he was able to sense his boss's state of mind and tailor his work output to meet the unspoken expectations. Palpatine was surprised when six months latter a message appeared on his Vid screen at work informing him of a meeting with Senator Frey that afternoon.

Palpatine stood waiting for the secretary to the senator's ok to enter his office. He used the time to work on his calming techniques. Finally he was allowed in.

"Palpatine, Sorry I kept you waiting, Affairs of State and all."

"Not a problem senator. What can I do for you."

"First let me congratulate you. Your supervisor reports that after a rocky start, that may have been a result of our previous meeting, you are doing excellent work."

"Thank you."

"You have earned it. Now the second reason I called you in. There is an opening for a person to work our walk up counter. It would involve face to face communications with people seeking, primarily, to journey to Naboo. It would be your responsibility to make various decisions regarding their application. Unfortunately I can't offer a raise to go along with the change in responsibilities."

"Not a problem senator. I look forward to the challenge. I will try to make Naboo proud."

"That's the spirit. I will have the arrangements made. It may take a week to get that accomplished."

"Thank you." Palpatine said as he exited.

At class that night Darth Mard said "You might encounter Jedi in your new position. If you were to be discovered. That would be dangerous to the rest of the Sith. You need specialized training that we are unable to conduct here. Take next week off and we will journey to a place."

"I'm not sure if I can get the time off master."

"Report your results tomorrow night. Now go." Darth Mard said waiting until he left before turning and saying, "If he is unable to get the time you may get your way yet Moric."

"I only wish to serve master." Moric/Rouar said.

"Do not lie to me. You're not good enough to hide your thoughts from me."

The next night Palpatine reported that he had secured the required weeks leave.

"Good now go and prepare for vacation. You will be visiting a hot moist world so pack cloths accordingly. Moric will collect you in three days at seven a.m. on departure platform Vladet. 


	3. chapter 2

****

CHAPTER 2

Training Site

Palpatine was waiting on the platform when he spotted Rouar approaching with another individual that looked familiar. Then he realized that looking quickly the person approaching could pass for him.

"Leave everything and let's go." Rouar said as he walked passed.

Palpatine fell in place beside Rouar and the person who was with Rouar took his place beside his baggage. "Not a bad swap but you will get much better with practice." Rouar remarked as he led the way off the platform and back to the transit tubes. They emerged in a large industrial area by a surface cargo-landing platform. A small patchwork freighter was sitting near by boarding ramp down. "That's the ship." before turning and leaving.

Palpatine proceeded across the fero-concrete pad and up the ramp.

"Student take the co-pilots seat we are leaving." Darth Mard said from the pilot's seat as he raised the ramp.

Palpatine watched as Darth Mard lifted off and eased into the traffic flow of departing ships then turned the ship over to departure control. Once they were clear of the planetary defenses and intense traffic departure control turned the ship back over and Darth Mard made a jump to light speed that lasted only minutes. "We are not there yet student. That jump should have removed us from prying eyes."

"Yes Master."

"Now open your mind and see if we are alone." 

He did as directed and immediately saw Mard beside him connected by a thick black power strand. He shifted his mind's focus off the strand and gradually a faint presence became visible far off to their left. "I see him master. He is off to our left."

Darth Mard, Who had not detected the presence, refocused his mind to their left finding the presence as he did. "Very good. Now remember what they felt like. We will jump again."

This jump lasted longer that the one before it but it was still short of an hour's time. Again Darth Mard directed him to open his mind. This time he reported. "Nothing Master."

"I agree. We jump again."

This time he said, "Do not open your mind we will land shortly."

Palpatine was surprised by his instructions looking around he could see nothing. His Master's eyes were closed as he flew the ship. Then Palpatine noticed stars were disappearing and a black object began to take shape in front of them. They landed in total darkness. Doors closing behind sealing them in. The lights came up after the doors shut but still he could not see much the black walls, floor and ceiling of the bay absorbed the light with out reflection.

Darth Mard got up and left the pilot's chair without comment. Palpatine fell in behind as they proceeded across the hanger bay. Approaching the wall a door opened only a blank corridor beyond. "Your testing starts now." Darth Mard said handing him a light saber.

"Master?"

"Open your mind, embrace the dark side. Focus on danger and forget your threads. Go through the passage defending yourself as you feel necessary."

Palpatine entered the passage light saber on and in a defensive posture. Suddenly from down the passage a figure emerged blaster in hand firing. Palpatine felt the dark force guiding his hands as he swung the blade in an arc blocking the first energy bolt and deflecting the second back killing his attacker. As he embraced the joy of the kill his sight changed. Shadows appeared on the walls.

'What the?' was Palpatine's first thought then he realized what he was seeing. 'Those are people hidden on the other side of this wall. Are they dangerous?" He concentrated on the closest figure. 'Extreme hostility.' then the rest in succession. Of the five figures, two were hostile; two were watchers, and one he couldn't read at all. A snap decision later Palpatine started moving down the long passage as he drew even with the first figure he raised the light saber driving the blade into the wall. The being on the other side died quickly and Palpatine had the blade back out in time to defend against the light saber wielding opponent rushing towards him. He blocked the first attack then countered the second leaving his third assailant dead.

The door at the end of the passage opened revealing Darth Mard standing there in his normal black hooded robe with the hood drawn up over his head. Beside him were two additional figures dressed in identical robes. The glowing black Strands of Power between them were the thickest Palpatine could recall seeing.

"You were correct in your appraisal Darth Mard. His force sense is very strong for one not found by the Jedi." One said

"I agree, But Darth Mard has broken the code." the other one said.

"Not yet. This one is only a student." Darth Mard countered.

"But you wish to take him as an apprentice."

"Yes, but I have not done so. I await your suggestions as to the proper course of action."

"Feed and board this one until we decide his fate." The first figure said to a person out of sight as they three of them turned and left.

Palpatine glanced to the figure that appeared from beside the door cloaked in a similarly dark hooded robe who said nothing merely motioned Palpatine to follow him.

Palpatine was seated on the only fixture in the dark room he had been locked in. He enjoyed the freedom of this place. Until now he always had to keep his ability curtailed. Initially fear not knowing what it was, Then after his training began he was unskilled by Sith standards and had to avoid detection. Here he might be physically restrained, but he could stretch out his mind. He knew where the person was that had lead him to this room and what he thinking, not much. He also had identified several other locations of individuals or groups of individuals that he could not easily read. He knew one of the groups was deciding his fate. When he refocused his mind to the strands of power it became obvious which group Darth Mard was in. A dark strand ran from him directly to a group not far away.

"Darth Mard I sense danger." the first individual said.

"No that is my student I failed to counter my last instruction which was to open his mind and embrace the dark side. Now he is exploring his abilities. I say let him do so. He will serve us well when the time comes."

"Again we agree and concede to you Darth Mard. But Moric must be dealt with before this student becomes your apprentice."  
"Upon my return that will be done."

"Good, Now train this 'student' so he can take the job without danger to us. The Jedi must not notice him!"

"They will not." Darth Mard said.


	4. chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

Coruscant

The flight back was a mirror of the one out. Several short light speed jumps, Then into the Coruscant traffic pattern and back to the same fero-concrete pad. Palpatine went through his steps mechanically still trying to assimilate all he learned over the week. There was now a different feel to the relationship he had with Darth Mard before he was his absolute master. As the week progressed Darth Mard became more of a father figure.

Rouar noticed the change as they disembarked from the ship Darth Mard waited at the base of the ramp for Palpatine to join him rather than walking to Rouar and giving him any orders. Rouar nodded as Darth Mard approached "Master I await your wishes."

"Follow my student and make sure the exchange goes well. Then meet at location "L" tomorrow night."

"Yes Master." Rouar said watching Palpatine walking past and towards the transport tubes. He fell in and tried to trail him to the Vladet Platform. It was only knowledge of the destination that allowed him to follow at all. At the Platform Rouar had just spotted Palpatine's double and was looking for the security tail when he noticed Palpatine being tailed off the platform by Naboo security.

The next evening as Rouar approached the apartment building that concealed location "L" he felt a cold chill that he could not explain. Once in the dark space he found Palpatine and Darth Mard standing side by side awaiting him. Palpatine was in dark clothing that in a strange way mirrored Darth Mard in his black hooded cloak.

"The Lords of the Sith have reached a decision regarding you two. Moric you are my apprentice but you are not ready to move up to being a Darth. My student is ready to move up to apprenticeship. All the other Darth's have an apprentice and are unable to help. There is a light saber before each of you. The winner is my apprentice the other will be dead."

Rouar turned to say something to Darth Mard but he quickly turned his attention to Palpatine as he heard a light saber ignite. Palpatine stood at the ready saber glowing watching Moric/Rouar look for the stud to turn on his light saber, He reached out with the force and felt Moric/Rouar fear and relished it. He fed it to his anger 'How dare this quacking glob of flesh stand in his way.' He had learned several new ways to kill and was eager to try them all out. He allowed Moric/Rouar to attack. Fending off the blows with ease. Just as Moric/Rouar realized he was being toyed with Palpatine struck feeding fear into Moric/Rouar mind. Palpatine then struck Moric/Rouar free arm Pulling the blow to not sever it completely just remove a good chunk of flesh inflecting pain, which was the objective. He continued in that mode until Moric/Rouar dropped the saber and fell to the floor pleading for mercy. It was at that point that Palpatine did what he had been able to do at any time in the fight. He flicked his wrists and detached Moric/Rouar head from his body watching both roll across the floor.

"As he was called Moric by the Sith your Sith name is Sidious. These events were foreseen at the stronghold, Your name chosen. Sidious do you wish to take over Moric's enterprises?"

"Yes but I will use another to run them. I will remain hidden but in control."

"Very Good." Darth Mard said while wondering just how far young Sidious would advance. In truth for telling the future was uncertain at best.


	5. chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

Coruscant

The next night Palpatine entered the Tavern, proceeded to Rouar's back corner booth and sat down as Sellan walked over from her position on the stage.

"I haven't seen Don Rouar all day I don't know when he will be in."

"He won't be. He lost this." Palpatine said sweeping his hand to indicate the tavern "To me in a game."

"Oh?" Sellan replied looking Palpatine over as she stood before him.

Palpatine returned her gaze without expression cataloging her as he did. Sellen stood roughly one and three quarters of a meter high with long flowing red hair and a dancers lilt body. Her costume while not skin tight moved with her as she walked. He placed her age young but of legal age. Her reply and actions caused Palpatine to reach out with the force and probe her mind gently. What he found would have brought a smile to an untrained face. Instead he asked, "You wish to say something?"

"I don't mean to but in to your business but I was wondering if you planned to hire a manager. I know Rouar ran the place alone but…" Sellan replied her voice trailing off under his steady gaze.

"You want the job?" 

"Yes, If we can work out the pay and hours."

Palpatine knew she would get the job but he was undecided how to set up the finical arrangements. "Sit down and talk." as they did his questions brought two answers, the first he caught on the 'surface' of her mind. The second was her verbal reply. In an hour Palpatine had a good understanding of how Rouar ran the tavern and what she wanted. He made an offer to Sellan allowing her a good increase in income and allowing him an additional income.

"That is good but who covers the payments to keep us in business?"

"The small bribes are yours if they are substantial we will talk. I'm sure after a while we will get a handle on this."

"You're on when do I start."

"Now. If you need a dancer to replace you pick several then get with me and we will make the final pick together."

"You want the final decision on all hiring?"

"Yes."

"Any other items?"

"None that come to mind."

"Ok, I'll go settle in."

"Send someone over with supper for me." Palpatine said as she turned and walked away. The thought springing into his mind unbid that, 'of the few girlfriends in high school and college none looked this fine walking away'.

Life settled in to a routine. During the day he processed requests for information and travel permits surface scanning the people to detect any duplicity. Evenings he would eat his meals at the tavern where he was joined more and more often by Sellen. Several nights a week he would train with Darth Mard. The other free nights he would either mediate or study his Sith Cube. The Cube was an interesting artifact of the force. Under normal inspection it was an intricately carved and decorated solid crystal cube but an adept using dark force could probe it and it would reveal Sith teachings. One cube contains many layers as an adept's abilities increased he could probe deeper into the cube. The cube Palpatine possessed was not an old one. Those were dispersed at various Sith sanctuaries throughout the galaxy. Study of those was restricted to the Darth's alone.


	6. chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

Coruscant

It was seven years and three additional visits to the hidden Sith Training facility later when Senator Freey approached a now 34 year old Palpatine one morning after breakfast as he was walking the ornate corridor from the living quarters annex to the embassy proper saying, "Palpatine I have an offer that you might like."  
"Go on Senator."

"You are what, A senior clerk first class?"

"Yes Senator."

"As you know tradition is that you will now rotate through various upper level clerical positions, just as I am rotating through a series of offices until retirement. What I propose is that you return to Naboo with me and become a junior administrator in my next assignment. The work will be challenging and you will have an opportunity for further advancement. The drawback is you will start at the bottom without the right diploma or family status. That could work for you or against you, but I will do my best to insure you are treated fairly."

"I'm greatly honored Senator. Do you need an answer now?"

"No, But it will not be long before I do."

"I merely wish to sleep on it overnight. I will give you an answer tomorrow morning.  
"That will be sufficient. Until then." The senator said as he turned and headed down the corridor to his office.

Palpatine kept walking to his desk in the record office. The latest of a number of increasingly responsible positions he had held since his arrival. Darth Mard, his Sith Master, had, at Palpatine's last training session, mentioned he foresaw a large change coming. This would certainly qualify. He was planning to spend tonight, an off night in his training regiment, with Sellan, his mistress, at the tavern but this news was going to change that. During lunch he left the embassy and using a public call box placed a coded call to Darth Mard requesting a meeting. After work he went to the tavern. It was a nightly ritual that embassy security knew about but after investigating Sellan they left him alone following only sporadically. Tonight he had no company. Palpatine entered the tavern and proceeded to the rear cubical that he inherited with the tavern after dispatching Darth Mard's previous apprentice, Moric, in a light saber match that was more a slaughter that a duel. Sellan, who had been a dancer in the tavern and was now running it for him, approached as he sat down. "You have a visitor outback," she said.

Palpatine stood and after a quick scan of the room stepped through a concealed door entering a darkened space. A figure stood at the edge of what little light there was a hooded cloak around him absorbing any light falling it's way. The figure lowered the hood as he entered revealing a familiar face. "Darth Mard, I expected a summons to your location. I am honored that you came to see me but it was not necessary."

"Sidious," Darth Mard replied using Palpatine's Sith name. "You have reached a major fork in your path. Do you know which branch the Dark force leads you to."

"Yes Master."

"But still you hesitate."

"Yes Master. To follow that path requires I leave Coruscant. That I need your permission to do."

"Are you sure it's not something else holding you back?" Darth Mard asked motioning towards the concealed door and the tavern beyond as he spoke.

"No Master. I follow the Sith path."

"Good. Always remember that. Enjoy tonight. Tomorrow tell the senator you accept. The Sith council will decide how you will continue your training."

"Thank you Master. I will see you in two nights for training." Palpatine said as Darth Mard raised his hood and disappeared leaving the way he arrived, through the supply and refuse passages that honeycombed the planet. Palpatine also used these passages when traveling as Sidious to training or other meetings. He would eat at the tavern and then enter the passages. They were largely populated by a robotic work force comprised mostly of automated transports for food and refuse along with large autonomous cleaning robots. The occasional living sentience was either dimwitted, working for Black Sun or both. He had never, nor had he heard of anyone dark force capable having problems moving unseen in the tunnels.

"Ah Sellan my red-headed beauty, What are we having tonight." He asked when he emerged from the back room.

"Alderiaan Wine with Brandy simmered Iskalon sea bass." 

"Sounds great but why the fancy feast?"

"No special reason unless it's the seventh anniversary of your owning this place."

"Has it been that long? I almost forgot."

"I didn't, your putting me in charge changed my life."

"And brought you into mine. We have a lot to celebrate." Palpatine kept his secret that night returning to the embassy compound in the early morning hours. It was the following evening during dinner when he told Sellan he was returning to Naboo.

"Why after all these years?"

"That is precisely why. It will be the end of my allotted time off Naboo next year. Leaving now allows me a chance to move up. I should be able to return in 5 years or so."

"But what about us?" Sellan asked in a hurt angry voice. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"I hope you will continue to run this tavern." Looking her face as the tears started down her cheeks, her chin however was held definitely up. He felt obliged to continue "I know that's not what you want but I leave in a week for a long absence. You're only twenty seven you could find someone else."

"Not like you."

"I'll tell you what if you or I don't find someone else. When I get back…" He left the rest unsaid as her façade finally crumbled and she fell into his arms sobbing.

The few evening they had left were marked by either very formal conversations or emotional outbursts by Sellan. When he finally left to meet Senator Freey at the Naboo departure platform it was with a sense of relief.


	7. chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

The Trip Home

Palpatine rode the shuttle up with Senator Freey acting as his aide. They were headed for one of the Orbiting ship docks. Unlike the smaller freighters and passenger ships the large ones never touched planet. They flew set routes from orbiting platform to orbiting platform. The Senator was occupied with the latest reports and messages from Naboo. So Palpatine sat back into his seat and focused his mind on the passenger's strands of power. 'I've never check for any between Sellan and myself.' he thought upon seeing the several short golden strands linking couples obviously deeply in love. A thin blue strand linked him to Senator Freey much to his amusement. Then he spotted two men with a thick glowing white strand between them with another strand running from the older one off the shuttle in the direction of the Senate building… No, the Jedi Council Building! 

'JEDI!' Palpatine thought and immediately turned his mind away from viewing the 'Strands of Power' he then proceeded to do his mental checks that insured he was not accessing the Dark force at all. Checks than had been learned with Darth Mard and another Darth sitting facing him inflicting painful reminders if he accessed the Dark force in any way. As he ran through the checks and exercises he tried to listen to the Jedi's conversation.

"Did you feel that?"

"No master."

"There was a very slight flickering in the force that I am not familiar with. It's gone now."

"How did you notice it master?"

"I was in a light trance meditating on the relationship between you and I, as well as between the Jedi Council and us. Awaiting an insight that would provide me with a better answer to some of your questions. Then it felt like a gentle breeze swept over us and was gone as quickly."

"How long was it noticeable master?"

"Only momentarily. It was gone as soon as I realized it was there."

"Touch my arm should you feel it again master."

"That I will do my young apprentice."

'But I was viewing the Strands of Power for minutes.' Palpatine thought confused by what he'd overheard.

Thankfully the trip to ship orbital dock was short. As the Senator's aide he accompanied the Senator as they were escorted off the shuttle first, followed by the Jedi. The rest of the passengers followed on their own.

Palpatine was surprised at the treatment Senator Freey received. On Coruscant he was one of many senators. Even within the embassy he was deferred to only slightly. Traveling was a totally different matter. They were getting treated with a formal courtesy that Palpatine knew he would grow to desire if exposed to for too long.

An escort quietly ushered them to a small cart where the senator and he took seats. An attendant all ready standing behind them at the controls guided the cart into a concealed side passage and down empty corridors finally emerging at the executive entrance to the large intersystem Ship.

"Thank you. You made the switch very pleasant for us." The Senator said as he exited the cart. Palpatine quietly followed taking note of how the attendant smiled and seemed to swell as he heard Freey's thanks.

Once onboard they settled in to a surprising large well appointed two-bedroom suite. The Senator noticed Palpatine studying him. "You have a question?"

Not willing to risk using the force Palpatine had been quietly observing and now realized he had allowed his mask to slip slightly. "Yes Senator, I noticed the people that helped us transfer were doing their jobs. But you thanked them all and were exceptionally courteous to them."

"I was and I'll tell you because this also applies to you. You remember at the embassy I was insistent that all visitors be treated well."

"Yes."

"The same reasoning applies here. Most of the people we meet will never visit Naboo but when they think of Naboo they will think of us. If we wish to have Naboo thought of as full of kind and peaceful people. It is incumbent upon us to be kind and peaceful in all our dealing."

Just then the door chimed and Palpatine in his position as Aide moved over and waited for the Senator's nod of approval before opening it. In stepped a man in a white uniform with lots of silvery braid.

"Hello, I am Davo. I am the chief steward of this ship. I wish you welcome and inform you that two Jedi have asked to be seated at your table tonight. Would that be acceptable to you?"

"Thank you for the kind welcome Davo. Of course the Jedi may join us for dinner." Senator Freey said.

"It will be done then. May I remind the Senator that should he need anything at all he has merely to notify a steward either directly or by using a terminal and we will do our best to fill that need."

"That is most kind but I think we are set."

"Until dinner then." Davo said as he backed out the door.

"I was expecting this to happen when I saw the Jedi on the Naboo platform." Senator Freey sputtered.

Palpatine taken back by the uncharacteristic outburst only looked at Freey.

Senator Freey upon seeing Palpatine looking at him said. "One of my pet peeves, which I normally conceal well. I must be more tired than I thought. The Jedi know the current Reagent strongly disapproves of the way the Jedi remove very young children from their homes and place each one with an adult who they are force to call 'Master'. They remain a servant of that individual until the Jedi alone decides they are able to be on their own. Those sanctimonious fools in their simple robes, They should know doing that breaks up families and that is just plain wrong. On Naboo children play games when they are young. They don't become servants. That is why the Queen, on her own, and through instructions to her various representatives does all she can to discourage 'Jedi raiding parties.' as she calls them. A view I share."

"So why did you agree to dine with them?"

"We were going to be confronted by them sooner or latter. They will try and get us, You're in on this also, to convey a message to the Queen that they should be allowed more access. By knowing ahead of time where and when we will meet it gives us the upper hand. Our discussion with them must be courteous but nothing we say can give them hope of access to Naboo. Then they will go their way and we can enjoy the rest of the short journey home instead of being on guard."

As dinner time approached Palpatine dressed in his best then awaited Freey in the common room. Freey emerged from his bedroom just at the time they were due to be seated wearing what Palpatine considered full regalia. When Palpatine raised an eyebrow and immediately checked his look in a nearby mirror Freey chuckled saying, "Don't worry, you look fine. I on the other hand am still the Senator until the Queen appoints a new one, Which won't happen until after I have made my report and She throws the party to honor me and announce her new Senator. So I must look the part for a little while longer. Let's proceed to dinner. I don't want to make the Jedi wait excessively."

The dining hall turned out to be an expansive space at least 20 by 40 meters and three stories high located on the top of the ship with transparent panels for a ceiling allowing views of the stars and any planet the ship might be orbiting. The hall was ringed by elevated dining platforms of varying sizes and heights. Davo greeted them as they arrived and escorted them to one of the higher and smaller platforms the table was situated so they could look out over the hall while being seen themselves. The Jedi, all ready seated, rose as Senator Freey approached.

"Please gentlemen such formality is uncalled for, be seated. We are merely travelling companions enjoying a meal together."

Palpatine scanned the Jedi faces looking for any hint he had been unmasked. Seeing none he settled in for an interesting dinner. Between servings and around normal conversation the Jedi tried to persuade Freey to talk to the Reagent on their behalf, Just as he had predicted. After a few attempts to enlist his help to motivate the Senator the Jedi took Palpatine at his word and dismissed him as a minor clerk travelling with his Boss. That freed Palpatine to watch how effective Freey handled the Jedi. Freey inquired as to their destination and generally made polite dinner conversation. Never giving a nod of encouragement he foiled every argument either by turning the conversation in another direction or on a particularly inept comment a blank look with no response at all.

The Jedi, Palpatine noted, still wore their utilitarian cloaks, light brown for the apprentice and dark brown for the Master. Along with a basic tunic and pant outfit in complimentary shades of brown. This was a uniform of sorts for them. The shades might vary slightly but once you met a Jedi knight he never changed his look or it appeared his clothes. The Jedi were known for traveling light but only after leaving Naboo for the first time had he realized this meant the clothes on their back and a light saber. They trusted the force for everything else. Additionally very few of the one's truly gifted with the force married or for that matter accumulated any possessions that one could say were of material worth. That was good in a way for The Jedi Council was always sending them hither and yon to right various wrongs. No, becoming a Jedi was not the road to real wealth and power. Palpatine felt blessed that Naboo kept the Jedi at bay and allowed him to grow normally. Besides this Sith group suited his ambitions far better. All this passed through Palpatine's mind in a moment. The next his eyes were captivated by a stunning beauty with raven hair. She had risen after finishing her meal at a table slightly below theirs and off to one side. The dress she wore hid little and accented much as she passed by their location.

When Freey noticed his preoccupation he took the opportunity to lead the discussion away from Naboo again. "I see my aide has noticed something far more interesting that our conversation."

After a moment the sudden lull in noise at his table caught Palpatine's attention. He looked over at Freey who only smiled and said, "Glad you could join us again."

Quickly looking at the two Jedi Palpatine saw the older one sitting stone-faced and the younger one smiling slightly. He felt his anger rise, catching himself before any outward expression manifested itself He smiled saying, "I'm sorry Senator I will try to pay more attention."

"Don't apologize for noticing a beautiful female. Feel sorry for me for not noticing her first." Freey said to Palpatine before addressing the full table. "Gentlemen, I have enjoyed our meal together. I hope this trip will allow us additional opportunities to continue this, However right now my aide and I must make the rounds. I've noticed several tables I feel obliged to visit. You will forgive us as we take our leave."

"We enjoyed this also Senator." The Senior Jedi said as everyone at the table rose. Palpatine followed the Senator as he headed off their platform and toward a table whose occupants were obviously pleased to see Freey approaching them.

Palpatine walked behind Freey as he worked his way around the room moving from platform to platform greeting various individuals and groups. Palpatine wished he could view the 'lines' linking all these people. It was then he recalled it was only when he viewed the lines of the Jedi that they had noticed his actions. His Sith Cube stated the Jedi unless specially trained, could not access the dark force and only in rare circumstances could they detect it in use. Of course the reverse applied as well. As a consequence the normal users were blind to each other's presence. Palpatine recalled this and other Sith teaching. Then the revelation hit, the Sith had given the upper hand to the Jedi, by being timid about using the dark force the Sith had become scared and emasculated warriors. They would never rise to prominence without fully utilizing their abilities and they never fully utilize them out of fear. Palpatine felt the wrongness of that policy with his whole body. With an almost physical shudder he shook himself free of it. Decision made Palpatine opened his mind and focused on the Strands of Power. Viewing them allowed him to predict which table the senator would visit next. The lines connecting the various people to Freey, and to each other, varied in color and intensity reflecting the wide spectrum of affiliations that linked these people to Freey. Using that knowledge he was able to predict rather it was a family, social, or Business relationship that linked them to the senator and alter his actions to fit.

Back at their Suite the Senator looked at Palpatine saying, "I am surprised at your ability to anticipate my needs. I have had far worse aides during my time."

"Thank you for the complement but I did nothing special."

"That is your view. I'll see you in the morning." Freey said as he moved through the doorway in to his bedroom.

They quickly settled into a routine for the two week trip to Naboo. They would rise and eat breakfast together in the room then proceed to the ship's gym for a workout session followed by a light lunch. During the afternoon the Senator read updates and worked on his final report to the Queen. Palpatine helped as needed and kept busy. Freey stopped a little before supper. After getting dressed they went to the dining hall staying as it rearranged itself into a nightclub. They returned to their Suite long before the evening ended for most other passengers.

The routine changed when they reached Naboo. An atmospheric shuttle awaited the ship, Naboo preferring not to have an orbital transfer station. Palpatine and the Senator along with several others boarded the shuttle leaving the Jedi to complete their journey. Landing on Naboo at the reception building everyone exited through the automated scanners then continued on their way. Freey and Palpatine were greeted by Nwon, Threed's official greeter, "Senator, your living quarters are ready for you."

"Please arrange for quarters near mine for Palpatine. And inform the appropriate people he will continue as my aide until I release him."

"Yes Senator."

"Senator that was unexpected." Palpatine said as they walked to their local transportation.

"We discussed it during the trip, you were willing. I figured delay would only make things harder. Besides this keeps you free to join me in my new position."

"You are correct. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. Now here's what we have to get done over the next week."


	8. chapter 7

****

Chapter 7

Naboo

The next two weeks passed in spurts of activity for Palpatine. His rooms were in the same building as Freey's; a few floors lower, far less elegant, and considerably small. However most of his time that first week was spent in Freey's rooms getting the final report properly assembled, printed, bound, and embossed. While it would reside in government computers as bits and bytes tradition still required a bound copy for the Royal archives. The remainder of his time was filled getting Senator Freey's full regalia cleaned and repaired for his official audience with the Queen, along with being fitted for the formal garments he was required to wear as Senator Freey's aide during the audience.

The second week began with the high pageantry of the Official Audience. A dinner and reception lasting until the early morning hours of the next day followed. After all that Palpatine was the aide of Senior Administrator Freey. Senator Paz now represented Naboo.

The following afternoon as Freey and Palpatine were going over the few remaining items of business Freey's vid-phone rang and a short message appeared. Freey quickly left returning three hours latter.

"Senator Freey is anything wrong?" Palpatine asked when Freey enter his rooms.

"No, my new position has gotten a little more complicated that is all."

"If I can be of any help…" Palpatine said leaving out the obvious.

"Just keep you eyes open and let me know if you see something that strikes you as odd." Freey replied.

The end of the second week Freey assumed the office of Royal Liaison to the Government. A more prestigious post than the title would indicate. Under his control were the all Royal and governmental buildings, funds and any other assets. 

It was in the funds section that Freey found a junior administrator's position for Palpatine. Overseeing the department that reconciled bills and payments.

"I know manual checking of reconciliation's is an anachronism in this day and age, A hold over from before if you wish. But you will get to know how the system functions at the Administrator level and in a year or two if things progress as I expect you will be ready for another challenge." Freey told Palpatine when he assigned him to the position.

The first few days on the job Palpatine found he was dealing with a rigid department. One who employees did only their job and if there was no work for him to do, they did nothing. The work rules were so restrictive that he was unable to assign them to assist others who were swamped with work. Palpatine had been viewing the Strands of Power regularly since the trip here and was quickly able to identify which of the senior clerks were really running the department. The lines didn't do a good job of revealing, which way the power flowed. Thus it took a few months of observation to identify which of the ringleaders was the key. Once Palpatine had identified the key person he walked up to him saying, "Kardon, We need to have a discussion. Let's go to my office." The person Palpatine had singled out started to protest but Palpatine had not neglected his Sith studies. The ringleader felt an overwhelming urge to follow Palpatine to his office. Once in behind closed doors Palpatine said. "You know what is going on here better than anyone else. Why don't you tell me all about it." Using his growing Sith powers Palpatine soon had knowledge of two different schemes for embezzling from the Royal accounts. One Kardon knew about and had a hand in was a small scale operation all most all within this department. The other, which Kardon thought was an offshoot of the same one, was a large scale operation being directed by and run for the benefit of individuals outside this department. All Kardon knew of the other operation was occasionally a messenger would bring him instructions to make a few adjustments for which he was well paid. Palpatine decided to bide his time and wait for the messenger to make his appearance. 

It happened sooner rather than latter. Within the week his vid-phone rang then, before he could answer, stopped. Palpatine hit the trace button and Kardon's name appeared on the screen. Getting up from his desk Palpatine walked to his door. The layout was identical to the office he started out in. Standing at his door Palpatine could see all his people arranged in desks stretching across the large room to the windows on the other side. A stranger was stand beside Kardon's desk. Palpatine couldn't place him but when he switched to viewing the strands of power he noticed a thin dirty black strand ran from the stranger to Kardon. What Palpatine found truly interesting was a second and third slightly thicker strands running from the stranger to two others in his departments. One being one of the ringleaders with Kardon the other a low ranked female clerk. Taking a chance when the messenger left Palpatine sent a short text message to Kardon's vid-phone, "Do nothing. Others are watching you." He then sat back and contemplated what he knew. The same color dirty black line had linked several of the individuals that Freey had introduced him to at the party following Freey's Official reception. No lines of that color ran to Freey but did to an individual was on the Queen's advisory board, The real government of Naboo. Palpatine was still thinking when a voice called from his office door, "Time to go home."

"Your right Miss Nwon. By the way I've been meaning to ask you this for a while. Are you related to the Nwon who greeted the Senator and I when we returned?" Palpatine asked noting it was the same female involved in the main scheme.

"Yes, he is my father. But you could have found that out from the personnel records with no problem."

"I realize that, but it was a personal reason I wanted the information not a professional one. I try to keep the two separate."

"Oh, then on a personal level, do you have plans for this evening?"

"Tonight yes. Unfortunately they are unchangeable. Possibly another time in the near future?" Palpatine said.

"Possibly." She replied in a seductive way.

Palpatine walked down the rear steps of the building into the broad plaza that was behind the building where he worked. The building's front faced the ceremonial procession path to the royal quarters. It's ornate structure enhancing the path and while it was acceptable to walk out the front door and down the path Palpatine preferred the back with it's wide plaza and less ornate feel. It was crossing the plaza when he felt something not quite right. Tuning into his dark force he found he had someone following him. Palpatine went straight to his apartment a short walk away. Still just a few floors below Freey. There he found a message blinking on his Vid-phone, "7 p.m. dinner at Hecotor's."

Palpatine was familiar with the place having eaten there a few times, dimly lit but the food was passable. Not the bottom of the eateries in Threed but definitely in the lower half. The perfect place for a private meeting. Intrigued Palpatine cleaned up and changed clothes. A few hours latter he walked in to Hecotor's still being followed. Palpatine took a seat against the far wall facing the door and waited. A waitress was taking his dinner order as an unknown man entered and took a seat against the side wall situated so he was watching Palpatine. Palpatine did a quick check of the Strands of Power in the room. The unknown man who had just sat down had a dirty black line extending out the door. Obviously the person following him. Astonishingly there was a glowing black line running from a man by the door past Palpatine into the kitchen area. 'Sith' he thought. While waiting for dinner he reflected on his ability to view the Strands of Power. Until his encounter with the Jedi he would only see connections if the parties were in proximity, The same as it had always been. The colors were about the only new addition his Sith training had caused prior to his encounter with the Jedi. Now however this ability was increasing. He was starting to see connections over increasing distances. He would have to consult his Sith cube regarding filtering out unwanted strands. He was doubtful of success though His cube had been coming up short on answers lately.

"Palpatine, my master awaits you in the back." the individual he had previously identified as Sith said as he sat down beside him. 

"I am under surveillance. Are you trained in mental deception?"

"Yes."

"Become me in the mind of that man against the side wall. I will go and meet your Master."

Palpatine detected the subtle focus shift of his follower. Taking that as his cue he left the table and proceeded into the kitchen. There a quick gesture towards a storeroom directed him to his meeting. A figure barely visible in the darkened space was wearing the light absorbing hooded cape of the Darth's with the hood up concealing most of the facial features. "Darth it is an honor." Palpatine said dropping to one knee to show respect.

"Sidious, Darth Mard asked me to check on you."

"Please inform my master I am well and continuing my studies."

"I have observed this. I will also tell Darth Mard you are neglecting your physical workouts."

"There is no place suitable."

"Make one! Remember when the confrontation with the Jedi comes, both mind and body must be ready."

"Yes Darth… It will be done."

"Don't trouble yourself that you don't know my name. All that is important is I know yours, Sidious. Now about the corruption ring you have uncovered. It doesn't concern the Sith, leave it alone."

'How does he…' Palpatine thought before remembering his coded messages to Darth Mard.

"Make no mention of this in your message to Darth Mard and I will not bother him with it now go."

"Yes Darth." Palpatine said as he backed his way out of the storeroom.

Palpatine was back in his apartment before the full impact of his visitors words registered. It was not his infrequent coded messages that had brought this visit. Somehow parts of this money was going into that Darth's private accounts. 'A lot more caution in called for if I continue, but first he was right about the exercise area.' Palpatine thought.

In order to appear busy during the three months he spent observing he had called up building blue prints, wiring schematics, and about anything interesting that he ran across on the computer system at work. All that information now came in to use. He knew his apartment had been initially designed as a computer room to hold the hardware allowing the senior staff apartments to have terminals. As time passed and equipment size shrunk this space became redundant and was converted. If memory served his closet was the original wiring trunk. A short time later Palpatine was smiling with appreciation. A worker had installed a trap door to close the trunk then carpeted over it. It was a simple fix to cut the carpet away from the closet walls and affix it to the door. It was during the cutting that Palpatine felt his first call to build a light saber. He ignored it remembering the words of the Sith Philosopher Ka-al-Ja who many years before had said. "The individual who wishes to become a true lord of the Sith must refrain from the use of a light saber. It becomes the focal point of the individuals force usage in their mind and cloud their sight of other possibilities."

With the trapdoor in working order Palpatine changed into his black pants and shirt outfit before descending down the empty cable trunk into the dimly lit tunnels that ran under Threed's capital district. Through his force connection Palpatine was aware he was not the only occupant of the tunnels, Just the only humanoid one. It was a short trip, a few hundred feet, from his trunk that he found what he was looking for. A side room off the main tunnel obviously built as a clandestine conference center. Looking around it in the dim light it was apparent it would be barely large enough for his workouts but there was a large amount fixtures from this and other rooms as well as a large amount of detritus from who knows were. All of this would have to be moved and cleaned out before he could use the space. Palpatine relaxed and focused on his anger. Anger at himself for being stupid enough to get caught by that other Darth. Anger at the Sith for dragging him from Coruscant and Sellan, Anger at Miss Nwon for thinking she could seduce him with her barely adequate charms. The anger feed him like a banquet. Palpatine worked all night moving and cleaning until, when he finally looked at his watch and realized it was time to clean up and go to work he had worked up a good sweat but wasn't tired at all. Palpatine emerged from the residence building having cleaned and changed. His mind noticing the not quite right feeling that his shadow caused. Palpatine took the short walk to the office building heading for the basement cafeteria and breakfast.

Sitting down at the table Palpatine started to mentally review today's activities and found he was at peace with a course of action regarding Kardon's schemes. Not all of the possibilities and resolved themselves but the main direction lay resolved in his mind.

That evening Palpatine left his apartment after dinner and went upstairs to Freey's apartment. "Palpatine, this is a surprise." Freey said after opening the door. "I was wondering who had gotten past the doorman without being announced."

"Senator when you assigned me this job you asked if I would keep my eyes open. I did and as a result I discovered some interesting things that I thought should be shared with you discreetly."

"Oh, come in then."

After helping Freey set out tea Palpatine waited for Freey to settle into his chair before he laid out the basics of the schemes leaving the individuals involved unidentified.

"Now you haven't named anyone yet." Freey countered.

"No I haven't and it is tied to the reason I came straight to you. I know there are more people involved than I am aware of especially in the case of the second scheme, Possibly a lot more given the amount of money involved. I wanted to verify this was what you were referring to and get your ok to begin indentifing the other parties involved."

"This is what I meant although I suppose I should get the queen's approval before I give you the go ahead."

"That depends on who she tells about this and who's listening when she does." 

"You suspect it goes that high?" Freey asked.

"Yes and so do you otherwise you wouldn't be trying to reduce your exposure."

"Your very good at reading me Palpatine. Let's hope you're as good with others. Just make sure you can prove it all in a court of law."

"I doubt it goes that far. But the case will be good enough for the Queen to believe."

Palpatine was sitting at his desk the next morning looking over the heads of his workers and out the large windows at the beautiful blue sky beyond enjoying the way the sun was glinting off the various ornamental adornments of the buildings. It would not be until later in the day when he could un-tint the windows behind him and look at the splendor of the palace. Despise the appearance his mind was actively cataloging what he knew about the conspiracies into dark force acquired knowledge and knowledge he could present to Freey. Unfortunately the majority was dark force provided. What he could present he entered into the secure Digital assistant, a gift from Freey that had arrived moments before. The rest of his information he put into the back of his mind to work on later. Lunch at his desk enabled him to finish his day's work on schedule. Looking up he could see his staff tiding up from the day's activities. Getting up at the end of the workday he stood at his office door as they filed out. Making a point of speaking to all he could. Miss Nwon was one of the last ones and he asked her to wait a moment. "Are you free for dinner tonight?" He asked after the rest had left.

"I should say no after you turned me down a few days ago." After a moment's hesitation she continued. "Yes I am free." with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Good, Where should I pick you up?"

"Why don't we meet at Dongo's?" she asked naming a middle of the pack restaurant.

"Ok say seven p.m.?"

"Great I will see you then." she said then turned and walked away hips swaying seductively.

Palpatine, dressed casually, arrived at the restaurant a few minutes early having called for a reservation before leaving his office. He was at a table when a little after seven Miss Nwon arrived dressed in an outfit that superficially resembled the one that had caught his attention on the trip to Naboo. The difference was the wearer. When the lady on the trip looked elegant in it Miss Nwon resembled a… tart. Palpatine smiled as the archaic word sprang into his mind and naturally Miss Nwon completely misunderstood his expression.

"You approve?" she asked with a little smile and a little side to side rotation intended to show off the dress.

"I feel underdressed to be your escort tonight." Palpatine lied gallantly.

"Don't, I wore this because it was the first thing my hand found in the closet."

"Then your closet must be the envy of your girlfriends."

"Flatter." Miss Nwon replied as the waiter showed up to take their orders.

Palpatine took a moment and checked the lines of force in the room as she was ordering. There were the ones he expected linking families and the one he was looking for, a dirty black one linking Miss Nwon to two gentlemen dining together but seated so both could watch Miss Nwon and him. The dinner conversation was light to a casual observer. Palpatine let her think her occasional questions of his relationship with Freey were not noticed as anything out of the ordinary. He played down the relationship letting out only information that her group should either know by now or would be able to quickly verify. Leaving the restaurant Miss Nwon subtlety offered a longer evening but Palpatine ignored the offer at first. When it was repeated a little more obviously He agreed and led her back to his apartment with the two gentlemen following. The Doorman smiled as they entered and their two tails setup shop in a small doorway across the plaza. Once inside Palpatine made his first attempt at putting someone into a force trance. His rapid success brought a smile to his face. Looking around he realized that there was a risk of spillage into the halls and adjacent rooms if he used his force abilities in a high level probe of her mind. Lifting the trap door he directed her to climb down. Once he had her in his training room he felt comfortable unleashing all his dark force talents. Palpatine probed her mind as she first stood, then sat, finally ending up withering on the floor as he used the Dark Force to first probe for, then latter rip the information from her mind. When he finished he placed memories of an intense evening of pleasure in her mind. Not only would it cover the time they had spent together, it would also account for the various bumps, bruises, and clothing rips she had accumulated. Palpatine now possessed a clear view of how the money and goods purchased flowed on and off planet, along with an understanding of the relationships between the group members. All interconnected by either martial relationships or lifelong friendships. The only wild card was the other Darth. There had been no knowledge of him in Miss Nwon's mind and Palpatine felt quite sure there was nothing in her mind he had not examined in over the course of the last eight hours.

The rest of the work week passed with slow resolution of the case armed with the information from Miss Nwon he hooked the secure D/A into his terminal through the supplied fittings and proceeded to document the scheme from the records he was able to call up and copy into it. It would take a law officer to find the proof on other computer systems. Proof that would confirm the scheme and lead the perpetrators to justice. Palpatine's spirits picked up over these days. He found it humorous that one, who was becoming as skilled in the dark force as he, was going to be the one bringing these people to justice. He knew what he was doing was what the force wanted but still he saw great humor in it. Miss Nwon on the other hand found it necessary to call and take the rest of the week off. Although her conversation with Palpatine over the link was too intimate for a work relationship it was obvious that her evening with him was somewhat different that she had expected.

Palpatine's 35th birthday had passed while he was settling into his administrator's position. Now with his 36th rapidly approaching the evidence contained in the secure digital assistant was approaching a level that Freey felt justified bringing before the queen. Palpatine personally was being torn between competing forces. Darth Mard wanted him to take a 'vacation' travel to the Sith Sanctuary for training. Freey wouldn't hear of a vacation until the case was presented. For himself Palpatine wanted a chance to use one of the Sith Cubes held at the Sanctuary. His cube had tapped out within the last month and using it was like re-reading a well-loved book, enjoyable but frustrating. Up to this moment in his life decisions of this type had been easy. His path clear before him once he had mediated in the force. Now he found himself at a fork in the path to his future. Both of the options were Sith paths; going on vacation now he could clearly see becoming a Darth, Staying the future was not as clear but somehow it seemed to have greater depth. The intrigue of this uncertainty found a responsive cord in Palpatine. Palpatine had just sent a message to Darth Mard stating "In order to maintain concealment I must stay. I will come as soon as possible." when events on Naboo already underway surfaced and distorted everyone's timetable. An arrest at the spaceport for smuggling artifacts off Naboo uncovered a tentacle of the large embezzlement scheme. The next day Freey informed the Queen of the connection and She requested a full briefing immediately.

By royal standards it was immediately. It only took four hours to arrange a two-hour opening in her schedule three days from now. Freey spent the three days with Palpatine reviewing all the data and building a presentation of the relevant points that lasted an hour.

They arrived at the palace two hours early and were shown in to a large guarded meeting room. It felt like a collage lecture hall to Palpatine and they were at the focal point. "This doesn't look like the intimate briefing you talked about." Palpatine said to Freey as he looked around the hall with guards stationed at all doors.

"No it doesn't." Freey agreed keeping to himself the thoughts of their careers ending in trials if they were unsuccessful in their presentation. The not quite right feeling that warned Palpatine of his shadow, had gone from not quite right to full wrong in the last three days reaching a new level as they walked into this room. Palpatine had tuned into the Strands of Power with each increase unable to find reason for concern. This time it was the same until he noticed the guards. "Senator Freey do you have a connections in the guards?"

"Yes I know quite a few. Why?"

"Do you know any of the ones in this room?"

"No but that's not unusual."

"Leave the room under the pretense we forgot something and get every guard you trust here before the Queen arrives."

"What?"

"Trust me on this. Just get some guards in this room you trust."

"This is highly irregular." Freey said in a hushed voice that indicated he took Palpatine serious. Freey headed for an exit only to find his way was being blocked by a guard. "Is there something I can do for you." Freey asked the guard blocking his path in the frostiest command voice he could muster.

The guard glanced at his companions for support but seeing none gave way to Freey.

Freey decided that episode was all the corroboration he needed. When he returned the meeting room was starting to fill with various underlings. Guards he was sure of filtering in among them. "I hope your hunch is wrong Palpatine. Even though I will be apologizing for months if it is." Freey said when he reached on the platform his eyes still scanning the hall.

"As do I." Palpatine replied glancing around viewing the Strands of Power in the room. Freey had done well. There were people trickling in with ties to Freey the balance of power in the room while not good was a lot better than it had been. He was just starting to relax when the Queen's aide appeared in the door and announced "Ladies and gentlemen the Queen."

The entire room rose and didn't sit until she was seated in her box directly in front of the stage. Freey started the presentation, Giving a short history of how He and Palpatine became involved the turned it over to Palpatine who described how one sum had initially caught his eye as a very high price for an everyday object. The secure Digital Assistant provided the input for a display large enough to all in the hall to see. Palpatine laid the trail of the transaction the arrest had uncovered. How Nwon in his capacity as official greeter was receiving bribes to arrange the shipment of various goods through the spaceport. He progressed to expose Kardon and how he was able to hide various transactions that would normally activate software to cause a manual review of the transaction. Palpatine had saved his biggest surprise until the end. While he was wrapping up his presentation he exposed the involvement of the queen's advisor. An unseen signal flashed and guns were drawn. Palpatine dove for cover taking down Freey as he did. Using the Dark Force he was able to hinder the ability of the guards loyal to the Advisor to get a good shot at Freey or himself. While the guards loyal to Freey were doing their best to defend themselves and take control of the sutiation During the melee he heard Freey gasp. Turning slightly he watched with Freey from their sheltered position as the incriminated advisor drew a pistol and took aim at the queen from less than ten feet away. Reacting without thinking Palpatine using the dark force reached out and deflected the blaster bolt changing a deadly shot in to one that merely wounded her arm.

"How did he miss?" Freey wondered aloud as a human wave swarmed over the advisor removing him from sight. Things ended shortly after with all the major parties either dead or under arrest. A few guards had escaped but their peers were hunting them down.

It was two days latter when Freey and Palpatine were summoned to the palace. Three searches later, including one strip search, they were show into the royal apartments where the queen was resting and recuperating. 

"Your Highness I feel responsible for your injury I should have anticipated their reaction and had you watch the proceeding from here." Freey said as soon as she acknowledged their presence.

"No need to blame yourself. I am told I have you to thank for the large number of off duty guards and staff in the room."

"Actually it was my former aide Palpatine that caused their presence."

"Really? Mr. Palpatine what do you have to say regarding those events?"

"I apologize for a decidedly incomplete thought process my queen. When we arrived I noticed that unlike previous visits Freey did not greet anyone of the guards. Normally he greets several. I was nervous and thought the two of us might not get to make the presentation so I recommended the action he took. Never did I think the danger extended to you."

"I thank you for taking the actions that saved our person. However I now have a problem. Conflicting groups are lobbing to replace the disgraced advisor with persons of their choosing. The one thing they agree on is that you Freey are an impediment to quick reconciliation." The queen stated.

"What are your wishes?" Freey asked.

"The chancellor of the republic has contacted us regarding your availability to serve as his special envoy. I am informed this is quite a prestigious honor. It will however require you to be away from Naboo for extended periods. Not a bad thing given the current circumstances. Do you accept?"

"Of course My Queen." Freey said as he bowed his head.

"Good, one problem solved. Now as to the fate of Palpatine."

"Yes, your Highness."

"Freey you will need an aide in this new position I assume?" The queen asked.

Smiling Freey replied "Of course your Highness."

"I thought so. Well Palpatine do you accept the position."

"It is a great honor to say yes."

"That solves both problems. Now leave the digital assistant here. It will go in the royal archives. Again thank you for all you have done for Naboo and us personally." The queen said in dismissal.

"For both of us let me say you are welcome." Freey said as he and Palpatine backed away from the queen turning only when a door closed blocking their sight of her.

Seeing Palpatine raise an eyebrow as they walked down the corridors that led out of the palace Freey shook his head saying, "Let's go find out just what we've gotten ourselves into."


	9. chapters 8 & 9

****

Chapter 8

On Route to Coruscant

Palpatine relaxed aboard the inter-system freighter as it sped to Coruscant. Senator Freey was sleeping an adjoining bunk as comfortable with the minimal luxuries this freighter offered as he was with the opulence of the large passenger ship that originally brought them to Naboo. Palpatine on the other hand resented the way they had been hustled off planet once the queen's audience had ended. 'Leaving like thieves in the night.' was the phrase that sprang to mind when he thought about it. He along with Senator Freey exposed an embezzlement scheme that had been a significant drain on Naboo's royal accounts. This was their reward for a job well done. Shipped off planet as quickly a possible. There were several items he had to leave in his hidden training room that their replacement, while not costly would be tedious.

Palpatine had to admit the job they were headed for, Actually Senator Freey was headed for, Palpatine was to be his aide full time now, held great promise. The anger he felt at Naboo's slight would only serve to increase his Sith powers he reminded himself. Powers he had enjoyed wielding without supervision while on Naboo. Now he was headed back to Coruscant and Darth Mard. He was not the subservient apprentice who had left. During his time on Naboo Palpatine felt the call to build his own light saber, The ones he and Darth Mard's previous apprentice used in their battle had been provided by Darth Mard. But Palpatine ignored the call as the Sith Philosopher Ka al Ja had recommended in order that he not feel the light saber was essential to his force powers. How that would be viewed by Darth Mard he did not know. He would wait on the force for an answer.

****

Chapter 9

Coruscant

Their small freighter landed midmorning senate time at one of the many cargo terminals on Coruscant. While Palpatine coordinated the droids gathering their bags that were stashed in various locations aboard the freighter, Senator Freey went to the near by public call box. Upon his return Palpatine sensed a fury contained with in Freey that was well hidden.

"I was only able to reach the Chancellor's aide. It seems he is preparing for his role in the festival marking the founding of the Republic, which starts tomorrow and continues for the next three days. After that he is spending three days with his family. As for us we are on our own for those six days. The aide was kind enough to release a suite at the Delegate's hotel for our use. He did admit he was perplexed as we have been regarding the urgency Naboo placed on our arrival here."

"I might have other accommodations available Senator. If it's all right with you I will help you settle in to the suite and then check on my other options." Palpatine replied.

"What… Oh yes your tavern friend." Freey said knowingly, "No need for you to wait and help this old man. I am sure I can manage quite well with this pit droid doing all the heavy work."

"Senator it is still a little early for me to drop in. I'll help you settle in and leave my bags with you just in case my situation has changed."

"Very well let's go." Senator Freey said heading off in the direction of the public cars muttering "I hope this festival is better than it has been in the past, all that hassle to get here wasted…"

Palpatine approached the tavern after stopping and making a coded call to Darth Mard. The outside hadn't changed at all still a layer of grime clung to the lower panels of the building. The door dark and uninviting Palpatine wondered for a second just why he had entered here those years ago. Opening the door he stepped in and headed to 'his' booth. Ignoring the reserved sign on it he sat down only to be quickly approached by one of the dancers from the floor.

"I'm sorry this table is reserved for someone," she said.

"I prefer this table." Palpatine said darkly. Watching Sellan approach from her office he realized she hand grown more beautiful.

"Is there a problem?" Sellan asked when she reached the dancer.

"This man just came in and sat down at the reserved table. He doesn't want to move." The dancer said to Sellan.

"Hi Sellan, Am I still welcome here?" Palpatine asked as Sellan finally looked at him.

"Oh my, Palpie!" Sellan said visibley shaken. "It's ok, this is who the table is reserved for." she continued joining him in the booth.

Palpatine opened his arms and Sellan snuggled up beside him. When they broke the kiss minutes latter Sellan asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Coruscant?"

"It's a long story, The short version is I didn't know until hours before I left Naboo I was leaving. And it wasn't until a few hours ago I knew I had time to spend here. I am now Senator Freey's aide and he is working for the Chancellor."

"So how long are you here for?"

"I don't know I've got six days off starting tomorrow but some of those will be spent in class." Palpatine said. In class was his code phrase that Sellan knew he would be elsewhere and unreachable.

"What are your plans for the non-class time?"

"Nothing really." Palpatine countered a twinkle in his eyes.

"Good I've got plans for all your free time." She replied with an equal twinkle in her eyes, adding, "I hope you're in good health."

"I am but right now hunger is my main problem."

"Food first then." Sellan said motioning one of the dancers over. They had been keeping one eye on the booth as they went through their routines. Whispering among themselves as all co-workers do when something out of the ordinary happens all wondering whom this Palpie was.

As soon as the girl arrived Sellan said, "Get a plate of what ever the cook has ready and bring a bottle of Alderianian spring water. Put it all on my account. Now get going."

Palpatine was being fed the last of his dinner by Sellan when a new girl approached and cleared her throat. Sellan turned her attention away from Palpatine asking, "Yes, Mara what is it?"

"A strange message came in text only."

"Go on."

"All it said was tomorrow 22:00, location 'L' travel." Mara said a puzzled look on her face.

"Thank you Mara." Palpatine replied taking note of the dark haired beauty.

"Palpatine this is Mara, she is my assistant. When you left I found I needed help with all the paperwork and other things involved in running this place. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. All three of us should get together and have a talk, say start of work tomorrow. But right now there is something else that was planned for tonight." Palpatine said.

"Yes there was," Sellan replied then added to Mara "We will be in my private quarters. Do not bother us unless there is a real big fire."

Late the next morning Palpatine rose first and made breakfast for both of them. As he worked in the tavern's kitchen he recalled the flight to Naboo and turned his mind to viewing the Strands of Power. Before he could notice anything Sellan interrupted.

"I thought I heard stirring out here." Sellan said as she stood in the office doorway. Her smile lighting up the area as well as Palpatine's mood. 

"Breakfast for two. Hot off the grill." He said turning two plates in hand. "Now where do we eat?"

"Normally I eat at my desk but I think a table is in order this time." Sellan replied leading the way into the tavern proper.

Palpatine talked about Naboo and other events over breakfast and Sellan listened. Then Sellan talked about life on Coruscant during his absence and Palpatine listened. They were catching each other up on the events in their respective lives as all long time lovers do after the fires of passion ignited by a long awaited reunion have had their initial flare up. Eventually Sellan said, "I suppose you will be going to class tonight?"

"Yes and it should last for a few days."

"That's too bad."

"Then there should be a break while Senator Freey gets briefed on the problem we are assigned. But all that is in the future right now why don't we…"

Sellan decided to tease Palpatine a little by stalling. "Well for one thing Mara should be here shortly to start working for the day."

"Speaking of Mara how well do you know her?"

"Pretty good. She has been here about eighteen months. During that time there has been no problems." Sellan countered.

Palpatine sensed there was something Sellan was holding back, but he was very reluctant to use Dark Force to open her mind to his. He realized the Sith teachings on patience could be applied in the situation. Besides there were other thing that call for his attention as Sellan stood at door to her office and quarters beyond.

A knock at the door to the private quarters caused Palpatine to stop and Sellan to call out "What?"

"Sellan, can we talk?" A voice called through the door.

Quietly for Palpatine's ears only Sellan said "I've got to go now." Then in a loud voice "Mara, I'll be out shortly."

While she was dressing Palpatine shifted to viewing the Strands of Power and was not surprised to find a strong, bright yellow, family line running from Sellan out the door. "Listen while you are taking care of business I'm going to relax in here. If you don't mind."

"You don't want to interview her and the other people I hired?" Sellan asked surprised.

"No I've decided you have been running this place quite well while I was gone. Our old arrangement was based on my being around. I expect to be here for short visits only for the foreseeable future. Therefore it's better this way. I hope this is ok with you."

"Yes." She said as she finished dressing then added, "I'll be back when I can get free." a quick kiss of him later she was out the door turning off the light as she left.

Palpatine was alone with nothing important to do for the first time since leaving Naboo. Leaving the lights off he moved from the bed to the floor sitting comfortable on the carpeted floor. First he cleared his mind then centered his thoughts on the Dark Force. And tried to let his simmering anger wash him in into a Dark Force trance.

Fifteen minutes latter he was frustrated. Never before had it taken over three to four minutes for him to enter a trance. Even when Darth Mard was instructing him it had only taken six minutes. Palpatine looked inward examining his soul and found something he had never detected before. A portion of the sphere that represented his soul glowed with a pure golden color a twisted strand of two golden threads ran from that place on his soul out of his body. Before all he had observed was the glowing black of the Sith on a portion, the rest was other colors representing his various relationships all those had a sooty appearance. He knew what the gold represented from having observed the threads before between a few married couples. He also recognized it and the Sith portions were in direct conflict and could not co-exist. It was all most like a voice was telling him 'This is your chance to leave the Sith, to exit the Dark Force.' The offer was tempting but as Palpatine considered what would happen fear gripped him. He had risen to Senator Freey's aide using his Dark Power. If he lost the Dark Force he feared his job as aide would be lost, he would be reduced to a nobody again something he was scared of his entire life. That black fear overwhelmed the golden glow and converted it to a non-glowing yellow color. The strands running from his soul out of the room changed also for part of the way. As they approached the wall and Sellan beyond the glowing golden color started to return. 'Ah, She still loves me unequivocally. Good she will be easier to manipulate.' during the time that thought crossed his mind the yellow color in his soul became a little darker and Palpatine slipped into his trance.

In the trance the first thing Palpatine recognized was the figure of the Unknown Darth from Naboo. Hazd the force answered his question Darth Hazd. The two of them were alone in one to the reflectionless all black rooms that were ubiquitous in the Sith realm. As the trance deepened Darth Hazd ignited his light saber advancing towards Palpatine. Suddenly the walls of the room became transparent to Palpatine and he could see the various conduits for power, gasses, all the items needed to keep a space station running. He could also see the room high on one end where the other Darth's were watching the proceedings. Just he realized what he was being shown the trance ended.

Palpatine opened his eyes and surveyed the room. The alarm clock on Sellan's nightstand revealed he had been in the trance only fifteen minutes at the most. Hs small pile of clothes reminded him he had clothes and a cube to collect at Senator Freey's before class. Dressing quickly he left with a "I'll be right back," and went to collect his things. Latter as dinner with Sellan and Mara was coming to a close he remarked how unconcerned Freey was, he was enjoying the Holiday to it's fullest. "He has not been in an non-responsible position in a long time." Sellan replied, "There was always something he had to worry about. Now he doesn't. Of course he's relaxing."

"Your right." Palpatine said before excusing himself to get ready for class. Back in Sellan's bedroom Palpatine added a black cape, something he picked up tonight on the way back from Freey's, to his normal outfit of dark trousers and shirt. While not the light absorbing cloak of the Darth's it served to increase his anonymity. Thus dressed Palpatine made his way from the bedroom through her office and the kitchen exiting the Tavern from the storeroom's back door. Tuning in the force he traveled the supply and refuse passages honeycombing Coruscant to location "L". Palpatine knew the route by heart having traveled it many times as before.

Approaching Location "L" Palpatine sensed Darth Mard was alone. He tripped the concealed latching mechanism on the door and swung it open with the force. Darth Mard was in the same position as always. Standing in the middle of the room the only light in the room streaming down from the ceiling just to his side. Palpatine strolled across the floor stopping facing Darth Mard. Kneeling down he bowed his head slightly saying "Master."

"Sidious you have adopted a cape is it your wish to be a Darth?" Mard asked.

"No Master." Palpatine said, "I merely felt the need for additional concealment. I did not mean any offense."

"None taken. Sidious have you felt the call to build a light saber?"

"Yes Master, But I ignored it."

"Your reasoning?" Darth Mard asked a dark edge to his voice.

"During my studies using the Cube I learned of Ka al Ja and his philosophy that the light saber tends to stunt greater growth. I found his ideas intriguing and decided to follow his teachings."

"You did this without consulting me?"

Palpatine could feel the danger in Mard's voice but the path had been chosen long before. Feeling the calm coming from the force he replied in a voice devoid of emotion, "But Master, You were here on Coruscant. I was alone on Naboo. Several days of mediation lead me to this decision."

"Then live or die with the consequences. It is time for us to leave. You are ready?"

"Yes Master. I am not expected anywhere for several days."

Darth Mard lead the way from location "L" back through the maze of passages emerging at the same industrial landing pad and on to the same ship that had taken Palpatine on his first trip to the Sith Training Station.


	10. chapter 10

****

Chapter 10

Sith Training Facility

Their arrival was unremarkable. Given that Palpatine's not quite right feelings had been active since his encounter with Darth Mard and had been growing since. If the past was any indication events should be coming to a pinnacle soon. As they approached the common eating area of the facility there was only one person present. "Darth Hazd this is a surprise." Darth Mard said.

'This is it.' Palpatine thought, 'Now it all unfolds.'

"Darth Mard, I have ha a problem with your apprentice. He disobeyed my instructions."

"He has always been most respectful and obedient to me." Darth Mard said the turning to Palpatine he asked, "What do you say Sidious?"

"Darth Hazd is correct he instructed me to abandon a line of inquiry in my normal job. I did not."

Darth Hazd moved to stand next to Darth Mard a look of glee on his face as Mard asked, "Your reason for disobeying a Darth?"

"I mediated twice in the force, a move you directed regarding all my major decisions. Both times the path shown to me was to disobey the instructions."

"Then you must suffer the consequences of your disobedience." Darth Mard replied, "If you were truly force lead you should survive in some manner." Turning to Darth Hazd he asked "What is your request regarding the resolution of this?"

"The Court of Honor."

"You are aware Sidious has not yet chosen to fabricate a light saber."

"Then let him use one from the training area. I will see him on the court in one hour." Darth Hazd said as he turned as stalked out of the room.

"Come Sidious, We have only a short time for you to chose a light saber and become comfortable with it." This will not be like you fight with my former apprentice Moric. Darth Hazd is a master of the Saber."

"Then I will not use one. Ka al Ja taught that the force will reveal methods to those who need them." Palpatine replied.

"That path leads to death. At least with a light saber there is always the chance of a lucky hit." Darth Mard countered.

"I'm sorry Master but this is the path I feel the force leading me down and I will follow it." Palpatine replied trying to keep his thought's from the vision he had received.

"I should not have allowed you to spent all that time on Naboo without guidance. I will not make that mistake with my next apprentice." Darth Mard said closing the discussion while revealing both how he thought the contest would end and a tender side that Palpatine had not seen before.

"Trust the force Darth Mard I do." Palpatine replied in as comforting a voice as he could adding, "We have fifty five minutes left. Let us have that meal we were headed to before Darth Hazd interrupted us."

Palpatine sat outside the "B" door to the Court of Honor. Over dinner Darth Mard had become down right chatty about what he could expect to happen within the Court of Honor. Just about anything it turned out. The only advantage given to anyone was as the aggrieved party Darth Hazd had the choice of entrances and entering first or second. All the rest was left to the force. Palpatine spent the waiting in a light trance, Remembering all past insults, his eyes noticing only the light that would turn green when it was time for his entrance. The force told him thirty seconds before it did that his wait was over. Palpatine stood up and walked through the door glancing up the concealed room where most of the Sith on board the station had gathered to witness his execution. The room was typical Sith; non-reflecting walls, floor, and ceiling with minimal illumination. Along the edges of the room using his non-reflecting cloak Darth Hazd could disappear at will. That is if he pulled up the hood and de-activated his light saber. Both of which Palpatine gave little chance of happening. Darth Hazd stood center stage in the room facing the concealed room and the door Palpatine had entered through his hood was down, his cloak tossed back over his shoulders, activated Light saber at his side.

"Activate your light saber Sidious." He called out.

"There will be no sport for you today Darth Hazd, I have no light saber." Palpatine said drawing his strength and most of the words from the Dark Force.

"If you run well I might let you live as a garbage slave for a while." Hazd said coldly advancing on Palpatine bringing his light saber to the ready position. Palpatine stood his ground relaxing and letting the dark force guide him. When Hazd swung a head severing blow Palpatine ducked quicker than the eye could blink. Rising back up as an off balance Hazd spun around back to him so strong was the force of his swing. Palpatine reached out his hand giving a slight push to one of Hazd's shoulders sending him into a heap on the floor.

The force relayed the chuckles of astonishment coming from the concealed Sith. Quickly he focused his anger and pushed them aside. His attention back on Hazd just in time. He felt Hazd gathering his force strength.

Hazd sprang from the floor rising over Palpatine swinging downward with his light saber as he did. Palpatine turned and leaned back removing his body from the space were Hazd swung. The blade passing a hair's width from his body. When he spun around after landing to view his fallen opponent Palpatine was still standing in the same place and turning slowly to face him.

"I tried twice to only wound you and you mock me! No longer, now you will die!" Darth Hazd said. Hazd's attack was sudden. A force warned Palpatine was not caught off guard. He force leaped back landing at the base of a wall. As Hazd attempted to copy Palpatine's leap Palpatine reached out with the force and reversed the gravity grid directly under Hazd sending him crashing to the ceiling. An immediate reversal back to normal of the grid combined with a quadrupling of the field strength brought Hazd crashing down to the floor accompanied by the sounds of bones breaking.

"Do you yield Darth Hazd?" Palpatine asked quietly as if nothing more than a game was being played.

"No." Hazd yelled simultaneously throwing his light saber at Palpatine.

Palpatine could feel Hazd directing the saber. With one quick thought he broke Hazd's arm that had thrown the light saber. The pain caused Hazd to falter in his control of the flying saber. Palpatine took the opportunity seizing control of Hazd's saber. When it flew behind him Hazd realized he had lost control. Palpatine sensed his fear and drove the light saber's blade through Hazd severing his spine and stopping his heart.

Palpatine approached Hazd's body as it lay on the floor the strike from the light saber had cauterized but blood was running out of the body from the various openings caused by bones protruding from the body.

The Sith that had been observing from the hidden room were starting to file into the court. Darth Mard approached Palpatine a stunned look on his face. 

"Master?" Palpatine said questioningly.

"Not for much longer I fear. Sidious you took control of your destiny before we dined tonight. There are things the other Darths and I must discuss," Darth Mard said. Waiving a servant over he continued. "This slave will show you a place to rest. After our deliberations are over I will come to you and inform you of their outcome."

"Yes Master." Palpatine said watching Darth Mard join the other Darths who were directing the removal of Hazd's body and giving instructions for the clean up of the Court of Honor.

Palpatine walked from the court following the slave feeling the fear of him radiate not only from the slave guiding him but most of the others in the room as well.Entering the room assigned he quickly crossed to the lone chair and sat down. The slave disappeared and Palpatine was left alone to reflect on the day's events. He had known the confrontation was coming through the force. Darth Mard had known it was inevitable from their discussion at location "L" but did nothing to caution or prepare him. A knock at the door interrupted his contemplation. Palpatine reached out in the force and opened the door. The slave had returned with Palpatine's small travel bag. "Set it down there." Palpatine said indicating a small space near the desk. The slave approached and after carefully setting the bag down retreated to stand by the door.

'I wonder who assigned him to watch me?' Palpatine thought before quickly scanning the slave. 'Ah, Darth Hazd was his master. I wonder if the fear of me I felt at the Court of Honor included the Darth's?' Palpatine added as he reached down into his bag and withdrew the Sith Cube. "Too bad you are out of answers old friend." He said to the cube. An image formed in his mind. Palpatine recognized it as the schematic for the station. A line appeared connecting his room with a second a short distance away. He got up from the desk heading out the door. At the location he faced a blank wall. Palpatine searched and a complicated locking mechanism was force revealed. A careful analyze of it had Palpatine holding five separate latches using the force before he could swing the door open. He entered a room that looked like a chapel from Naboo. Twenty four black padded chairs were arranged in a semi-circle facing a cube that stood on a black pillar the main light in the room shining down on the cube. He entered the room shutting and locking the door behind him. The distance to the cube was short only about twenty five feet. But Palpatine crossed it slowly. Glancing from the cube on the pillar to the one he carried in his right hand and back again comparing the two. His appeared to be an exact duplicate. Stopping facing the cube on the pillar he focused on the new cube as he did on his. The depth of knowledge was so much greater Palpatine felt himself diving to greater and greater depths sampling only a minor fraction of the knowledge at each level before proceeding deeper. A separate part of his mind watched as his body responding to the cube raised up his cube rotating it and placing it beside the cube on the pillar when he pushed them together the designs interlocked and Palpatine watched as all the information from the levels he'd bypassed flowed into his cube. Palpatine did not hear the Darth's enter and take their seats his focus was on the slowing flow of information into his cube. He realized not all of the information the cube on the pillar contained had flowed in to his as the thought 'why' formed in his mind the cube answered 'Go and learn this, then return. I will only allow so much to be taken at one time.'

Palpatine swam back from the depth of the joined cubes to the current place finally sensing other wielders of the dark force had joined him. Before he could speak Darth Mard rose from his seat in the front row and turned to address the assembled Darths. "Fellow Darths, based on what we just witnessed here and on the Court of Honor we need to discuss what to do about my apprentice Sidious. For killing a Darth and tampering with the Master Sith Cube both carry an automatic penalty of death. I suggest another course. Promote Sidious to Darth. He has on both occasions demonstrated a great oneness with the Dark Force. I realize previously construction of a light saber was mandatory for promotion but Sidious refuses to construct one. Instead he seeks a different path to oneness with the force. I sense he is well on the way to achieving that goal."

Palpatine took the natural pause in Darth's Mard's speech as an opening. He removed his cube from the one on the pillar drawing every eye to him. Mard also turned to face Palpatine. Palpatine looked each of the assembled Darths in the eye then said, "Darths I leave you to make your decision. I await it in the room you have assigned me." 

The decision was not long in question. Darth Mard interrupted Palpatine's mediation to inform him he would receive his Darth Cloak in a ceremony scheduled for tomorrow then retired for the evening.

Palpatine re-entered the trance his attention on his reinvigorated cube. The trance was not broken again until his slave, 'What an odd ring that had to it' Palpatine thought 'His slave', interrupted him to inform him breakfast was being served. And question if he should fetch Palpatine a tray.

"No I will go to the dining area. It will do me good to allow all I have studied to sort itself out."

Arriving at the common dining area Palpatine greeted Darth Mard who was arriving from another direction. "Master I wish to thank you for your kind words last night."

"Knock it off Sidious we both know that if any of the Darths, myself included, had tried to kill you they would be dead now."

"That is true although even now I don't have a good grasp of how my abilities related to yours master."

"I will try to keep it that way Sidious. If you wish, for your own reasons, to still play the part of my apprentice I will go along with it. But my eyes will be open."

"Darth Mard it suits my purposes to be your apprentice. I must still spend considerable time in the normal world. You will lookout for my interests amoung the Sith until I chose someone else. To make it easy for you I will call you master. But don't try to deceive me into a trap like you did this time or the result will be pain."

"We understand each other then." Darth Mard said.

"Yes master, we do."

The ceremony that evening cloaking Sidious was simple and tasteful. The court of honor was transformed in to a better lit hall filled with a seat for everyone on the Sith Station excluding the security lookouts. The Darths filled the front row; each had his apprentice seated in the row directly behind with their slaves arraigned behind them. Darth Mard called Sidious to stand beside him as first Mard then each Darth in individually acknowledged Sidious's mastery of the Dark Force. When they finished Sidious pledged his loyalty to the Dark Force and the Sith collectively. Darth Mard then picked up a Darth's cloak holding it as Palpatine donned it. 

Donning his Sith cape Palpatine felt himself changing from a Naboo born citizen of the republic who used the Dark Force to a full Sith Creature who lived in the Dark Force. Latter he would notice only a slight change in his appearance when he donned the cloak to a casual observer however he became another creature entirely.

"Darth Sidious, Remember the Dark Force is master of us all." Darth Mard said to end the ceremony.

Afterwards the slaves scurried off to their menial tasks while the Darths and their apprentices congratulated him and inquired as to rather he was staying on station to continue his studies. His standard reply of, "No I'm returning to Coruscant tonight. Other events there demand my attention." brought relief to all who asked.


	11. chapter 11

****

Chapter 11

Coruscant

Early Friday Morning

"Darth Mard I will try to see you again before duty carries me off Coruscant." Palpatine said as he pulled the Darth's hood over his head and disappeared down the ship's ramp.

Palpatine doffed the Darth's cloak when he entered the tavern stashing it in the supply closet. He made his way quietly into Sellan's bedroom where he changed clothes. Noticing her alarm was set to wake her shortly he turned it off and went to the kitchen. A half hour later he knocked on her bedroom door the entered carrying breakfast for two.

"Papie! Your back early and you made breakfast again. Let me throw something on and we'll go sit down and eat."

"The floor in here is good." He said sitting down and placing the tray in front of him. Sellan joined him on the floor. As they ate Palpatine relaxed in the joy her company brought him. It was a conundrum to him. He couldn't share his greatest accomplishment, becoming a Darth, with the person who he enjoyed being with.

After breakfast Sellan went to deal with tavern business. As the door closed behind her he removed the Sith cube and placing it carefully in front of him Palpatine entered a learning trance. He knew this would be his last one for a while and his aim was to devour all the knowledge on a level before proceeding deeper.

When Sellan looked in on him at lunch the force let him know she was there and he waived her away. When she checked again at dinnertime the force pushed him out of the cube. Palpatine got up dressed and went to his reserved corner table to eat with Sellan.

They had just settled down when their attention was drawn to the front door as a very well dressed gentleman entered "Senator Freey!" Palpatine said rising to greet the new comer.

"Oh, there you are Palpatine. I thought for a moment I might have the wrong establishment."

"Is something wrong?" Palpatine asked all ready knowing the answer to that and any other question that came into his mind so easy was Freey to read.

"No, not at all. I was sitting around the suite getting everything picked up for our assignment and it occurred to me that as close as you and I have become I had never met Sellan. You've talked about her, as I've talked about my family and friends. I decided it was time to met her."

"Then you shall. Sellan may I present the honorable Senator Freey direct representative of the Supreme Chancellor. Senator Freey Sellan."

"It is an honor young lady." Freey said taking her hand and executing a very courtly bow.

"The honor is mine." Sellan replied dropping into a curtsy as regal as Freey's bow.

Palpatine watched this take place with a bemused grin. Freey's manner was the result of years in royal service and seldom varied. However less than a quarter of the ladies Freey greeted managed anything close to a proper response. Sellan's near perfect response surprised and amused Palpatine.

As they escorted Freey back to Palpatine's private booth Palpatine took pride in the way Sellan, playing the part of tavern owner, placed a special order with the kitchen, took care of Freey's coat and did several other things all the while appearing to give Freey her full attention. Until Mara showed up to complete the foursome. Sellan introduced her to Freey as her sister. Freey's greeting was responded to in kind again and then the foursome settled in to the booth.

The meal was fantastic. The kitchen staff preformed miracles given what was normal fare. Dinner conversation started light with Freey regaling Sellan with an account of Palpatine's and his adventures on Naboo. Of course he portrayed Palpatine as a great hero. Had Freey not used real names Palpatine would not have realized it was the same event.

"You're a hero and you never told me!" Sellan said glaring at Palpatine.

"Senator Freey makes it all seem grander than it was." Palpatine protested.

"Nonsense my boy, now be quiet and take your due. False modesty never advanced any career." Freey countered then added. "By the way can you be ready to go tomorrow afternoon?"

"Of course Senator, but I thought we had a week of preparation meetings?"

"We will be told officially tomorrow morning what I have already been told unofficially. 'Conditions on Maridia require our immediate attention. Briefing disks will be provided for our study on route.'"

"Our transportation?"

"A small freighter than can carry a few passengers. It has had the cargo area modified to serve as our living area while we are on Maridia also. The ship is loading fuel and supplies as we speak."

Seeing a look of concern on Sellan's face Freey addressed her directly. "Do not worry about us. If it appears that real trouble is brewing we will leave and they send in the Jedi. They are better suited to dangerous conditions. Palpatine and I will handle the easy ones. Besides when Maridia asked they specifically requested non-Jedi representatives."

'I'm about as non-Jedi as you can get' Palpatine thought before speaking "Then this is our going away celebration. Let's party!"

Senator Freey who Palpatine knew as a very conservative party participant among the social elite really let his guard down and partied with a joy that Palpatine had he not seen it would not have thought possible. Freey regaled the group with tales of intrigue and misconduct always leaving enough details out so that you were not able to determine just whom he was talking about. Palpatine was content to sit back and with an arm around Sellan enjoying the evening. Out of habit more than anything He switched to viewing the Strands of Power in the tavern the only surprise was across the table from him he expected to see a thin line from Mara to Freey but instead of a cool yellow, friendship, line or even a light gray, tolerated acquaintance, one it was bright red with passion on Mara's end and Freey's end was turning from yellow to rose as he watched. When he switched from viewing the Strands of Power. Sellan whispered into his ear "I hope Freey isn't the type to take advantage of Mara."

When the evening turned to early morning and the tavern started emptying Freey finished the current story, Something about a guy trying to impress a girl about beating a Jedi only to find out the girl is a Padawan, Then he started his good-bye's. Mara offered him the comfort of a nearby bed. Freey left with her. Palpatine retired with Sellan to her quarters adjourning the tavern.

The next morning Palpatine opened the door to Senator Freey's suite instructing the droid following him to place his bags by the door. He then went to find Freey. All he found was Freey's bags packed and ready to go. As the droid was moving Freey's to join Palpatine's by the door Senator Freey showed up looking very chipper.

"Senator, you look happy this morning."

"Palpatine my boy, I feel better than I have in months. That party last night was just what I needed."

"Really sir?"

As he donned his court robes that he had out then checked his appearance in a mirror Freey said, "Yes I wasn't always a stuffed shirt. In my younger days I ran away from my family and all their connections. I spent ten years traveling around, I was a cargo roustabout in a trans-shipping terminal off some lifeless planet. I even shipped out on a couple of freighters. That ten year period was one of the most enjoyable in my life."

"You have to meet the Supreme Chancellor in one hour." Freey reminded him.

"Yes we do. Droid take all the bags to the holding area. Palpatine let us go and get our orders. Freey replied as he headed off his robes swirling around him.

Their audience was short almost to the point of being dismissive. A quick round of glad handing, a transfer of Data chips, ending with a 'I have full confidence in you' as they were hustled out the door.

"That was quick and pointless." Palpatine said, "He could have sent a note with the chips to your suite and accomplished the same thing."

"Almost. The difference is now he can truthfully say he meet with us." Senator Freey replied.

"Thus putting us on the spot if anything goes wrong."

"You're getting the hang of this. Let's go check out the freighter they have chartered for us, it will be our home until we complete this mission. Then we can have one last meal at the tavern while they ship our bags to the freighter." Freey said leading the way to a transport tube.

Arriving at the freighter Palpatine suppressed a chuckle as Freey let out a quiet curse when he saw a droid removing the last of their bags from the transport pallet. "Well Palpatine I guess lunch will be on board."

"I do believe you're right again." Palpatine said, "I'll use the terminal over there to send my good-byes to Sellan," 'And Darth Mard' he added mentally.

"Give my love and regrets to Mara as well." Freey called out as he approached the terminal.


	12. chapters 12 & 13

****

Chapter 12

In-route to Maridia

Palpatine ejected the data chip from the viewer as Senator Freey said, "Even on the third viewing that is remarkably incomplete. The information is straight from the Republic public database augmented by star charts of trade routes. Not a word about the dispute."

"I agree Senator but as you pointed out previously there is nothing we can do now."

"Your right Palpatine. I just get frustrated. The real question before us is rather gross incompetence or malicious intent is responsible for sending us into this situation unprepared." Freey stated as he reclined back and appeared to survey his office. As with most republic projects Freey was never contacted as to what he wanted. A large office for him with an adjoining ornate conference room, a closet of an office for Palpatine, along with minimal living quarters for the two of them had been hurriedly built in the cargo hold of the freighter. "Either way it doesn't matter now. We will address that when we return to Coruscant. For now why don't we tear down that wall between our offices? That way you will be able to breathe at your desk." Freey said.

It took a few days time, a commodity that they had in abundance, but soon all remnants of the wall had been spaced or stowed in several hidden areas. "Much better." Senator Freey said as he surveyed their handiwork, adding "This not only improves our communication, but when anyone from Maridia visits us here they will have a truer appreciation of your responsibilities."

"Those are kind words Senator." Palpatine replied.

"Not at all Palpatine, only the truth. I plan to seclude myself tomorrow to get ready for our landing the day after. Would you mind going over the final details with our pilot?"

Not at all Senator, It would be a pleasure." Palpatine said looking forward to being alone with their young pilot. The force had revealed things about him to Palpatine. Things Palpatine needed privacy to exploit.

That night Palpatine entered the cockpit smiling and asked "Mr. Cayer do you mind if I sit down? There are things we should discuss before landing."

"No." was the cautious reply as he indicated the co-pilots seat.

"Thank you," Palpatine replied sitting down before continuing. "Before Senator Freey went into seclusion to prepare for tomorrow he asked me to go over the details about tomorrow and the following days with you."

"I've been briefed. I land you two safely then stay out of sight until your boss back there says we leave. Sounds simple enough."

"That it is. On the outside." Palpatine answered then asked, "Do you mind my asking how you ended up piloting us Mr. Cayer? I figured a young man like you would be flying military ships."

"Yea well that's a painful story."

"You can tell me." Palpatine replied using a force nudge along with his words.

"I was in fighter training doing real well, actually too well. I was lining up on targets before they appeared. The service tested me and found my mita-colaria count was high and I had developed force sensitivity. A fact I'd tried to hide. Turns out the officer in charge didn't like Jedi. Why, I don't know but his dislike had me flushed out of the service quicker than you could imagine. I spent my time after that bouncing around from job to job. One day I was hanging around a cargo port on Coruscant when an old cargo pilot took pity on me and after a lot of hard work on my part I became his co-pilot and business partner. One night, when I was working on the ship while we waited for cargo on some backwater planet, he got into a bar fight and ended up dead. I inherited the ship along with all the bills. Luckily for me I have an old friend in the government who occasionally gets contracts thrown my way."

"How did the Jedi miss you?"

"Born and raised on Coruscant. They just missed me was what they said. When the service flushed me out I went to them, but I was too old they said. I tried to find someone to teach me but no one would go against the Jedi Council."

"An interesting tale." Palpatine said while thinking, 'Now to convert him.' "I have a few extra things you could do to help us. But these things will require you to learn techniques that must be kept secret. Think on this and when I return in an hour let me know if you are willing." 

When he returned Cayer agreed. Palpatine said, "Senator Freey and I are going into these negotiations blind. No doubt all we see and hear will be carefully controlled. We need someone who can travel around without arousing anyone's concern."

"I'm your man. But what's so special about doing that?"

Palpatine started to stand as he did he used the dark force to create a noise diverting the Pilot's attention. When Cayer turned to say something Palpatine clouded Cayer's mind. "Hey were did you go?"

"I'm right here." Palpatine said dropping the cloud effect allowing Cayer to see him standing just a few feet from the copilot's seat.

"That is a neat trick. I can see how that would be useful."

"Good we can begin then. Cayer I need you to pick an event in your life that made you very angry. I want you to remember every little detail and just let your anger build." Palpatine watched through the force as Cayer tried but faltered. "Come on you useless sot. You pathetic excuse for a Human. I've seen alien children do this exercise without any problems at all." Palpatine said. 

The comments angered Cayer and allowed him to hurdle the mental block he was facing. Suddenly Cayer could feel the dark force reaching for him. "Do not fear this force embrace it. Let your anger feed it. This is the power source for your new abilities." Palpatine coached. 

The two of them then spent the rest of the night together Palpatine indoctrinating Cayer into the Dark force and training him in simple cloaking techniques.

****

Chapter 13

Maridia

When Cayer dropped his ship out of hyperspace approaching Maridia. Palpatine and Senator Freey occupied the normally empty seats in the cockpit, Palpatine in the copilot's Freey in the engineer's seat. While Cayer was exchanging information with Maridia approach confirming the three antiquated planetary defense satellites were programmed to recognized him as friendly prior to getting too close Palpatine and Senator Freey were enjoying the view and commenting on just how green and blue the planet was. Senator Freey then looked at the orbiting satellites that had Cayer concerned. "They appear to be rather old models of standard republic issue," He commented.

"Old and cheap to maintain." Cayer countered adding, "If you look at the display they actually have very few satellites. The standard one for communication with the Republic, The three defensive ones, the rest weather, and basic planetary navigation. They don't have the extensive planetary communications and surveillance ones that you normally see. This should be an interesting place to visit."

That perception was only heightened as the entered the atmosphere and flew over endless green mountains before approaching the coastal plain that was home to the capital and only city on Maridia "City". Comments about the various sights diminished and then ceased when first Cayer then the others noticed the small patch of Ferro-concrete they were expected to land on.

"Didn't buy any more than they had to." Senator Freey observed.

"Yes and they really saved on the landing aids... There are none." Cayer countered his attention otherwise locked on the approaching pad. Despite their concerns they were soon down, and centered on the pad Cayer noted with pride.

"Is this the greeting party you expected?" Cayer asked as a procession of horse drawn wagons approached piled to overflowing with dirt.

"I don't believe so. But I should go check." Freey said.

"No Senator, Let me. This obviously is not the official party. I will find out what is going on while your wait here." Palpatine said.

"Ok, but keep your eyes open. This group might be the problem we are here to fix."

"I will Senator." He replied heading towards the exit.

"I am Vallaron of Roads Greetings." the lead figure said as Palpatine descended the ships ramp.

"Greetings Vallaron of Roads I am Palpatine aide to Republic Senator Freey. May I inquire what your business is so close to our ship?" he asked focusing on the Lines of Power for the group before him. It was quickly obvious that Vallaron was the leader of the group the blue lines radiated from him like wheel spokes from a hub.

"Palpatine aide to Senator Freey our High Priestess is coming to greet the Senator. Anything that is a part of Maridia and not natural is an abomination to her eyes. We are here to cover the offending Ferro-concrete with dirt."

"What about our ship?" Palpatine asked as visions of them moving into a dirt floored hut passed through his mind.

"It is yours," he said with a shrug that was the universal 'what is one to do' gesture adding, "The ground is Maridia. Our responsibility is to cover the offending Ferro-concrete."

"Please go about your work I am sure Senator Freey does not want to interfere with your customs."

"Thank you." Vallaron said waiving the carts behind him forward to deposit their loads along with the workers to spread it as Palpatine returned to the ship.

Vallaron and his crew having finished their work were just passing out of sight when, from the other direction appeared a procession of brightly colored horse drawn carriages. "Palpatine this looks more like our greeting committee." Freey said.

"Yes Senator." Palpatine replied lifting the ornate Senator's cape onto Freey's shoulders before donning his own Aide's cape.

"We are ready. Activate the viewer by the ramp please." Freey said to Cayer over the ship's intercom. As they left the common area headed for the ramp.

Palpatine stood beside Freey as they watched the procession draw to a stop opposite the ship and various dignitaries disembarked milling around for a few minutes before sorting themselves out. When they started to approach the ship Palpatine started to lower the ramp. Freey stopped him saying, "Give them a few more moments. We are higher in the pecking order and I want to reinforce that."

"Sir?" Palpatine questioned appearing to be puzzled.

"In a short time we may have to twist a few arms to get a peace settlement. Now is the time to establish that we have the power to twist those arms. Good they have stopped and are waiting. On my right side Palpatine two steps behind." Freey finished clearly in his element.

Palpatine activated the ramp then fell into place as they descended the ramp and approached the delegation. Freey stopping six feet from the group.

"Greeting I am Fraylac the third of Cabinetry, speaker for the council. To my right is Royarta, Head Priestess for the Goddess of Maridia" A man of average height for Maridia to judge by the delegation with powerfully built shoulders and arms that confirmed his working background. Tinges of gray highlighted his hair and full beard. He was obviously a man in his prime who was used to getting things done.

"Greeting Fraylac the third of Cabinetry and Royarta Head Priestess of Maridia. I am Senator Freey representative of the Supreme Chancellor and this is my aide Palpatine. How may we assist you?"

"That is tomorrow's business. Today we ask you to join us in a feast celebrating your arrival." Fraylac said.

"We are honored." Freey replied.

"Join me in my carriage your aide may ride in one of the staff wagons." Fraylac said.

"I do not mean offense Fraylac the third of Cabinetry but Palpatine needs to ride with me."

"I an sorry but my carriage only holds two." Fraylac replied.

"Perhaps it would be acceptable if Palpatine rode with another councilor this time. I am sure arrangements could be made on our next trip for the two of them to ride together." Royarta interjected.

Palpatine looked closer at the woman who made that comment. Her position beside Fraylac only served to accentuate her small size. He estimated she stood 1.4 meters and massed a little over 45 kilos. The thick multi-colored Lines of Power that she served as a terminus for indicated she was one of, if not the most powerful person on the planet. Before he could signal him Palpatine watched Freey execute a bow involving a backward step, One he normally reserved for the Queen of Naboo, saying "A generous offer that we accept."

With that Fraylac came forward and escorted Freey to the second carriage. Royarta took her seat in the lead carriage and Palpatine was escorted to a seat with a group of two council members in the third carriage.

Casual conversation with the two council members during the 2 kilometer long ride into city revealed a lot to Palpatine. The council of trades ran Maridia to their benefit. The Priestess acted as a buffer protecting all natural resources and the people's rights. From the way it was said her opinions had the effect of law. Indeed the few stone building appeared to be built of found stone not quarried. A closer examination of the city's layout revealed the builders fit the city in to the natural contours of the coastal plain moving a minimal amount of earth. As one would expect the majority of the city's building were two to three story wooden structures.

The caravan stopped at a large four story structure that occupied a city block. "Our meeting hall," said one of his companions, Phing of buildings he remembered from the introductions. Palpatine followed them in and found himself in a hall the size of the building with very few internal posts. Everything appeared to be made from the various trees found on Maridia and the decorative touches done using intricately carved and inlayed contrasting woods were superb. Knowing their reactions was being observed Palpatine let Senator Freey speak first. "Magnificent this is the finest wooden building I've ever been in."

"That is true I know of no other building where the wood work is as spectacular as this one." Palpatine said to Phing.

"Thank you both for your kind words. This was built by craftsman from my guild generations ago." Phing stated.

"I am surprised that some of the Republic's elite don't have members from your guild off planet building for them." Palpatine said.

"They have tried and while the Priestess didn't ban our traveling, We understood her concerns for our overall well being. Besides the cabinetry guild earns enough republic credits for us to buy what we need off world."

"Then all is as it should be." Palpatine said.

"Yes, that is a good way to say it. All is as it should be." Phing replied. The banquet was better than most Palpatine had attended in the past. The food was fresh, simply prepared and conversations light. It wasn't until they were back in their office aboard the ship that Freey and Palpatine sat down to compare notes.

"I learned nothing of consequence Palpatine how about you?"

"Just a few things. The Priestess is the de facto head around here. She speaks and it is as good as law. All the republic credits are earned by Fraylac's guild. Finally, although it is not official this is a closed world. The only contact is when ships call to pick up Fraylac's cabinetry. Maridians do not travel off planet."

"I noticed nothing that would dispute that. I guess we wait for tomorrow. By the way where is our pilot?" Senator Freey asked.

"Taking a little walk I guess." Palpatine said

"Remind him when he returns not to get into trouble. I will be in my quarters until tomorrow." Freey said retiring to his quarters.

Palpatine cleaned up what little mess there was putting their full dress outfits into the cleaner before he retired to his room and as he did for approximately one third of his nights put a force lock on the door. He then removed his Sith cube from its hiding place in his travel bags placing it in front of him. It was the next morning when he exited the learning trance, returned the Sith cube to its hiding place and unlocked the door.

"Ah there you are Palpatine. I trust you slept well." Senator Freey said

"Yes, the night passed far to quickly. I see our wandering pilot has not returned."

"No and I am a little worried. Did you have a talk with him earlier? I don't want some space ball upsetting our mission."

"Senator I did talk with him and he is aware that if he causes problems the consequences would be severe." 'Far more severe than even you realize.' Palpatine added mentally.

"Good our ride should be here in an hour. Do we have anything to discuss before they get here?"


	13. chapter 14

****

Chapter 14

Surprises

That evening as they approached the ship Palpatine sensed something wrong stopping Senator Freey before they left the carriage. He asked the driver if there were any dangerous animals in this area of Maridia.

"Not really, there are the Dando dogs but they have never been spotted this close to City. Why do you ask?"

"I think I saw some movement at the tree line." Palpatine said pointing to the nearest grove of trees. He was dropping his arm when two large four legged creatures burst from the trees headed right for them. In rapid succession a blaster pistol appeared in their driver's hand, the two attacking dogs were killed and the gun disappeared from view behind a false side panel on the wagon.

"No high tech weapons on Maridia, right?" Palpatine said to the driver.

"No sir, not a one."

"Senator I think it is now safe for us to proceed to the ship." Palpatine said escorting him to their temporary home.

Once inside the safety of the ship Freey said, "He tipped their hand a little. It isn't only the defensive satellites that enforce their isolation. I suspect, as I think you do, everyone we have met or will meet has be cleared or briefed about contact with off worlders."

"You are right. I've never met a culture like this. We have not seen children of any age. This may hamper our ability to solve their problem." Palpatine added.

"I agree however today the did admit the problem involved a group 'trying to subvert the will of the people' it is more like they want to open up communication with the rest of the Republic including possible tourist trade."

"I think you are close to the truth Senator. We still need to put names to this group and find some of their members to talk to if we are going to settle this." Palpatine added.

"There are a couple of why's I want to pin down first." Senator Freey said.

"As I do." Palpatine said 'In particularly who just tried to kill us.'

They spent the rest of the evening making plans for the next day's meeting. After Freey retired Palpatine started to look for their pilot all he had to go on was a Dark Line of Power leading from him towards city deciding his time would be better spent in other ways Palpatine waited. It wasn't until the next night that the pilot showed up to answer Palpatine's questions "You mean you were with the group that set those dogs on us?" Palpatine said in a quiet roar.

"It was not what you think. I was captured the night before and a knife was held at my throat when they asked which side I was on. Thanks to a smart guess I'm still here."

"It may not have been so smart." Palpatine said in full Sith glower continuing "What are their plans Cayer?"

"Master," Cayer started hoping to curry favor. "They are uncertain. It seems your carriage driver is high up in Duridia's security service, what there is of one. I get the impression it is not a large force."

"It doesn't have to be if they do things right. Continue."

"That is all I know."

"Then tell me where are all the children."

"That I know. They live with their parents until they reach the age of 7. At that age the boys pick a trade and start spending more and more time living away from home in a dormitory run by the trade the apprentice into. Girls go into training to serve the goddess. Same basic setup more and more time away from home until the age of 14 they leave completely. Women in the service of the goddess give all the non-trade training; reading, writing, math. Most of them are wives of the craftsmen in the respective guilds but some are women whose husbands have died."

"Very good Cayer you did learn something. Are all you insurgents from the same guild?"

"No Master. Three guilds."

"Good work. Now what are you going to do?"

After thinking for a moment Cayer said, "Stay with them and report back."

"This time do not take three days before you report."

"Yes master," Cayer replied just before leaving.

The rest of the week passed in total boredom for Palpatine he was either sitting in meeting discussing the insurgents as everyone had taken to calling them or traveling around by horse and carriage inspecting the various sites of insurgent activity. It was during a nightly wrap up meeting on their ship that Senator Freey made the comment "I wish there was a way to contact the insurgents."

"Rank and file or the bosses." Palpatine countered.

"The bosses." Freey said looking a Palpatine questioningly.

"I'll see what can be done."

That evening after Freey had retired to his room for the night. Palpatine donned his Darth cloak along with the rest of his Sith garments and slipped off the ship proceeding to a safe house Cayer had described during their meeting the previous night. Becoming one with the shadows as he approached the house Palpatine stopped every few feet reaching out with the dark force. Something here was not right. The Dark force was trying to tell him something but Palpatine knew his abilities were not sufficiently developed to interpret the information. He switched to viewing the lines of power hoping to find something and what he saw surprised him. The black line linking him to Cayer went straight into the ground no more than 5 meters in front of him. Without moving Palpatine inspected the ground carefully. Although there was no indication of disturbed soil the other fact was there was at least one room that extended out under the ground from the house which was still 18 meters away. While he was examining the rest of the area he watched a couple enter the house and shortly after the dark force came alive with warning as a sensor field surrounding the house was switched on. Palpatine was located in a dead zone between the inner and outer sensor ring. He knew any motion on his part would set the field off. As he looked over his options the dark force revealed a course of action. There was a damaged tree about 7 meters from the house. Palpatine reached out with the dark force and sent it crashing into the house. It had taken a lot of dark force to topple but he was surprised how quickly he recovered. Naturally the fall of the tree had tripped all the sensors and the force of the fall had caused the tree to breach the wall of the house. Palpatine taking the confusion as cover entered the house through the breach then stepped into a shadow while he watched a section of the floor rise revealing stairs to the underground rooms. The people ascending them carried modern weapons. As Cayer was not among them Palpatine descended the stairs after the initial surge was over using the dark force to feed the confusion of the people around him. The underground structure of the house was extensive and Ferro-concrete Palpatine noted this and other facts as he followed the black line of power the short distance to the room holding Cayer. Palpatine opened the door and found Cayer and a female in a comprising position. Luckily Palpatine was able to cloud the female's mind before she noticed him. He grabbed Cayer's shoulder and force threw him across the room into a wall.

"Who..." Cayer started.

"Be quiet." Palpatine said before Cayer could figure out who was under the black cloak. "Get back to you ship." He added before disappearing back into the shadows.

When he arrived back at the ship he spotted a familiar face watching the ship. Sneaking up he knocked them out before carrying him back aboard the ship. Aboard ship he deposited him in the conference room then slipped out of his Darth attire before waking Senator Freey. "Palpatine what is it. It is the middle of the night."

"Sorry Senator, We have a visitor." Palpatine said indicating the conference room.

"Who would be calling on us at this hour?"

"Sir, he is a reluctant visitor. He had our ship under surveillance and I decided he should come inside."

"I don't understand." Freey said.

"You wanted to contact the insurgents. I have reason to suspect he might help us do just that." Palpatine said all the while using the dark force to reinforce feeling of failure and a willingness to help in their visitors mind.

Entering the conference room Senator Freey looked at their guest the at Palpatine saying, "There must be some mistake."

"Not at all. Cavan of Stone could you take a message to the insurgent leaders saying we wish to meet them at any place and time." Palpatine asked.

"Yes I can." Cavan of Stone said looking at Senator Freey.

"Good, please do so." Freey said the to Palpatine, "You are full of surprises."

Palpatine just smiled at Freey then escorted Cavan down the ramp meeting Cayer on the way. Noting the look of recognition on Cayer's face. "I want to see you in the conference room." Palpatine said to Cayer as he nudged Cavan towards city.

Entering the conference room Palpatine noted Freey had gone right back to bed after Cavan left. Putting a force lock on the conference room Palpatine proceeded to have his discussion with Cayer. When he left Cayer had a clearer understanding of what was expected. He was also amazed how one man could cause him so much pain. Without using anything but his hands. He had been hit many times before but never had the pain radiated like it had this time.

It was the next evening when Cavan returned meeting Freey and Palpatine in the conference room. "They are willing to meet with you. I will have someone here tomorrow to direct your pilot to the meeting location. That should give you enough time to make excuses to Fraylac and that bunch."

"Very good, I take it you will not be going with us."

"No, My absence would be noticed."

Palpatine spent much of the time available to him before they left in a learning trance with the Sith Cube. When their guide came on board the next evening Palpatine recognized her as the one who was with Cayer two days before.

Taking care to insure Senator Freey was in his room in a force induced daze Palpatine brought both Cayer and the guide into the conference room. Sealing the door with the dark force as he shut it behind him.

"Where is Senator Freey? I thought we were going over the procedure to meet my leaders." The lady said.

"We are going no where. Cayer, I will deal with you later. Right now I want to here how Black Sum fits into this and you my dear will tell me." Palpatine said firmly.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Ok, We will do this the hard way." Palpatine said diving into the dark force and putting seeds of fear in both her and Cayer's mind. Then Palpatine forced her into a seat using the dark force to restrict her movements. "I will ask you again. Black Sun's involvement?"

"I've told you I don't..."

"Unless you are answering the question be silent." Palpatine said quietly interrupting her. Then taking the seat facing her he viewed her lines of power. Finding a line from her to Cayer and little else of note. He then looked deep into her eyes and concentrated on reinforcing her feelings of paranoia. "You are no use to Black Sun now. You are going to tell me the answers I want." He said after a while.

"Yes."

"Why is Black Sun involved here?"

"The mineral wealth on this planet has never been touched and initial surveys show it to be enormous."

"Your role in all of this."

"I am Cayer's handler. I was told to rake off fly over the ocean and dump your three bodies into the middle of it. Then take the ship to orbit where someone would meet me."

Looking over at Cayer to insure he was paying attention to the answer Palpatine asked, "You mentioned three bodies. Who are they?"

"Senator Freey, Palpatine and Cayer."

"Can you get copies of the survey you mentioned."

"Yes they are near by."

"Show me." And with that Palpatine release her from the hold he held her in and followed her off the ship returning later copies in hand but without her.

"Where is she?" Cayer asked when Palpatine returned without her.

"She tried to get cute. Now her body is where she can help our cause the most."

"You killed her!"

"Did you forget our last discussion?" Palpatine asked letting a hard tone enter his voice.

"No Master." Cayer replied noting his body still hurt in places.

"Good that is the last time I will tolerate questioning. You are not Black Sun any longer. You are mine! Never forget that." Palpatine said firmly stating a fact.

At breakfast Palpatine showed Freey the copies of the survey saying he'd found them outside the ship last night.

"I won't ask. Good job, Now it is all starting to make sense. We told our hosts we would be unavailable for a few days. As we have no guide yet let's see if we can fit this puzzle together." Senator Freey said.

"How do you want to start Senator?" 

"Use the display in he Conference room Put all the ruling council members up on it and in a separate area the know facts."

Palpatine and Freey worked the rest of the morning on it Cayer was working around the ship. 

"You have stated Cavan is one of them if not one of the leaders. It does make sense Cavan of Stone would be interested in mining. What other groups would benefit from mining opening up or more open trade arrangements." Senator Freey asked. 

"I have it on good authority that there are three guilds involved in the insurgents. Stone, Metal and Clean sound like the most likely candidates." Palpatine said.

"I agree. Such an interesting title 'Clean' for a guild that deals with the garbage. It does say wonders about this society that they are treated as an equal by the rest." Freey stated. 

They spent a considerable amount of time dividing the list of council members into three groups; 

Traditionalists, with Fraylac at the top of that list followed by Belant of Carving. 

Insurgents, Palpatine put Cavan on that one without comment from Freey. 

Unknown's, under this heading were the rest: Ropol of Wood, Kayat of Pottery, Matsic of Vehicles, Krolac of Metals, Vallaron of Roads, Phing of Buildings, Pinay of Clean.

Melian of the Priestess was a special one she was technically a member of the council but she reported straight to the Priestess and every action Melian took was directed by her.

"Now I know why they didn't want Jedi." Palpatine said.

"I believe your are right. Three of the councilors fear being found out. The Black Sun involvement gives us an out. We can leave and call in the Jedi to deal with them."

"What Black Sun involvement?" Palpatine said feinting ignorance. 

"Don't tell me you forgot a briefing I gave back when I was a Real Senator." Freey said looking at Palpatine and smiling.

"Truthfully yes. I must have."

"Not a problem my boy The company listed on the surveys you found is a know front for Black Sun."

Palpatine started to suggest lunch only to be interrupted by the intercom. "Sir we have a person approaching," Cayer said.

"Ah, That should be our guide. A bit late but here none the less. Go and greet them Palpatine. After lunch we will be off." Freey said hitting the save then the clean buttons on the display.

Palpatine lowered the ramp and went down to greet their visitor.

"Hi Palpatine." Puric, the gentleman that had been their driver during the tours of insurgent sites, said in greeting.

"Hello I don't believe we are due to go anywhere today."

"Uh, no I'm here in another capacity. I'm Puric of Maridian Security. And I would like to ask you and your companions if you heard anything last night."

"I myself heard nothing. Please come with me and we will ask Senator Freey and our pilot." Palpatine said before turning and heading up the ramp.

When they entered the little area that, among other things, functioned as the dining nook. Palpatine introduced Puric and repeated his question.

"Nice to meet the try you." Freey said continuing, "Unfortunately I heard nothing last night. Should I have?"

Puric glanced a Cayer who said, "No, nothing." Returning his gaze to Freey Puric continued "A young lady was murdered last night. The first murder in over 20 years in City. She was an unusual individual and she was carrying directions to your ship."

"Most peculiar. I was not expecting a young lady to visit." Freey said.

"Nor I." Both Palpatine and Cayer said in unison.

"Do not be worried. We will find the person who did this and punish them. Now if you will excuse me I have other leads I must follow." Puric said as Palpatine rose and lead the way back to the ship's ramp. "Thank you again for your help Palpatine." He said before walking down the ramp.

"Any time Puric." Palpatine replied waiting until the ramp was clear before raising it.

"Most unfortunate." Freey said when Palpatine returned to the nook.

"It may be a blessing in disguise Senator. I think the insurgent leaders are right here in City."

"You might be right. I wonder how far we should proceed. It might be better to turn this all over to the Jedi. Something we started to discuss prior to Puric showing up."

"I think without any direct linkage to severe violence our chances of being replace by the Jedi are slim."

"You are right Palpatine. It must be a subconscious desire to get off this planet and back to Coruscant where there are more civilized accommodations."

"I do understand sir. I might add you are not alone it that regard. Knowing we can't call in the Jedi. Do you have any idea how you wish to proceed?"

"I wish we could add more names to that list of insurgents but I don't want to make any false accusations. I agree with Cavan he did provide us a link to the insurgents. I think we need to get in touch and let him know his guide never showed." Freey said.

"He will know that when we don't leave. I suggest we tell him our departure at this time would cause problems for us and it is best if we stay here. Then we can inquire if there is a way some or all of them or their representatives could meet us here."

Excellent idea Palpatine! Let us follow that course and see where it leads."

Where it led was around in circles for a few days. Cavan remained steadfast in the requirement that Palpatine and Freey had to travel in order to meet with the leaders. They were equally steadfast that they could not travel. Finally Cavan came up with a secure transmission code that would allow a conversation with the leadership without a video component. It was agreed to and a few days latter Freey and Palpatine were in the conference room at the appointed time. When it was apparent the parties they were speaking to were using mechanical voice filters to disguise their voices. Senator Freey quickly ended the call saying, "Without trust nothing good can be obtained. When you are ready to make real progress have Cavan contact us until then good bye."

Palpatine kept silent for a few days he had been trying to remember their initial banquet. It was the only time all the Council members had been present and the Lines of Power had been so jumbled between them that He had deemed it not worth the effort to straighten them out. If he recalled the Lines right there were at least three councilors related to each other. Cavan was not alone in being a terminus of black lines. The problem with relying on the lines for all his information was their were several possible causes for the black lines between the councilors, ranging from long held grievances between the crafts to the reason he and Freey were on planet. It was only with prolonged reading that he would be able to decipher the lines. And that did not seem likely to happen any time soon.

It was the next week as they were back touring recent insurgent sites that Palpatine saw Cavan with another councilor, Vallaron of roads. There were a number of lines joining the two of them. One was the yellow of family lines a bit dark second cousins at the closest. And of course there was one the green of co-workers. That one was so thin and pale he wondered how civil their discussions were. One was the black of wrongdoings. There were several small strands in that one, not one of the strands big enough to be the insurrection. A slight golden colored one lead from Vallaron away in the distance but from Cavan there was no love line running.

Palpatine now felt safe putting Vallaron under Fraylac as a traditionalist. But how to arrive at that decision so Freey would find it reasonable. Freey solved that problem back at the Ship when he looked at Palpatine and said "I didn't see much warmth between those two. If they are on the same side in this I will be surprised."

"I agree." Was all Palpatine said as he called up the chart and moved Vallaron to Fraylac's column. That was the procedure for the next few weeks. Anytime they were in the company of two or more council members they observed and then arranged the display column's based on that. Some members like Ropol of Wood bounced from column to column depending on whom he was observed with. Even viewing the Lines of Power Palpatine was unsure for a while which column he belonged in. Finally settling for Fraylac's. "We are all done Senator."

Looking at the chart Freey smiled saying "Yes we are. Now what do we do with it."

"I can't be fooled on this senator. You have an idea what you wanted to do with this list since we started it."

"True but humor me. What would you do."

Palpatine looked at the chart for a while then said, "I'd call Cavan's bluff. Get him alone and tell him we know about him and Black Sun."

"To what end?"

"To bring our discussions to an end one way or another."

"I was thinking along the same lines. The problem is to insure shooting does not take place. I've been in one shootout recently and was very lucky. I don't want to push my luck." Senator Freey stated.

"If you don't mind I will handle this. I will meet him and confront him off the ship. If I do this right he will suspect I'm trying to shake him down. And that you are out of the loop. That way if I do get shot you can change tactics and call in more help."

"Sounds dangerous for you."

"Not really I will be wearing shielding and if I do it in a semi public place it should reduce his options for violence. Don't forget Puric from Maridian security will be near by waiting to take me back to this ship." Palpatine stated.

"You have thought this out well. Let me know what happens." Senator Freey said concern etched on his face.

"Of course Senator. I will contact Puric tonight and tell him I wish a semi-private meeting with Cavan tomorrow. That way everyone will know and I have time to prepare."


	14. chapters 15 & 16

****

Chapter 15

The next Day

"Palpatine, how good to see you." Cavan said rising from behind his desk. "I hope you don't mind meeting me here. I've got some minor work to catch up on. These attacks are throwing everyone behind schedule."

"Then I'll get right to the point." Palpatine said. He had been stretching his force senses since leaving the ship and was on the razor's edge of turning into full Sith. The control he'd been practicing at night was now being called upon to keep that personality hidden. "It has come to my attention that you are in league with Dark Sun to exploit this planet's assets. If the attacks are such a bother why don't you just stop them."

Cavan took a quick glance around his office then tried to open a drawer that he'd stashed a blaster in.

"Don't even bother trying." Palpatine said as Cavan struggled with the drawer he'd thrown quick force lock on. "I expect you to end these attacks then figure out a way to approach Fraylac and have discussions to achieve your ends peacefully. I will be back on the ship with Senator Freey if you decide you need our help. Decide quickly we won't wait long before heading back to Coruscant." Palpatine added before turning his back to Cavan and heading out the door and boarding the carriage. "I'm done let's go back to the ship." He said to Puric.

"A short meeting." Puric commented.

"Yes, but it should be one of the most productive we have had here."

"Then some of my suspicions are confirmed," Puric commented.

"I have said noting and it would be in your interest to keep that comment between us."

"What comment?"

"Then we understand each other." Palpatine said before sitting back and enjoying the ride back to the Ship. An enjoyment that was cut short as they passed by the warehouses. "Off the Carriage." He yelled pushing Puric as he dove to the ground.

"What?"

"Run to the trees and hope there are animals near by." Palpatine shouted before reaching out through the force and ordering Cayer to activate the ship's force field. 

Puric and Palpatine barely reached the tree line before the carriage exploded as a ship mounted blaster hit it. "How?" Puric asked looking at Palpatine with wide eyes.

"No I'm not a Jedi. I have a slight force sensitive that has kept me alive on more than one occasion. But I can't do any of their tricks so we are on our own right now, Sorry." 

"Right now I wish you were. Can your ship protect us?"

"They are on the ground and haven't had time to power up and charge their weapons. I don't think they will be much help. Do you have any hidden tricks available?" Palpatine asked as he and Puric tried to blend into the trees while the ship hovered over the wreckage of the carriage looking for any survivors.

"I normally would have but most of the tricks were in that." Puric said nodding towards the carriage. "All I can hope for is someone heard that blast and is on their way to investigate it. Hey are you ok?" He continued looking at Palpatine who was crouched beside a tree with a blank look on his face.

"I will be in a moment." Palpatine said with an obvious effort. He had been coming off the Sith edge during the ride. The attack had reversed his momentum and Palpatine was fighting turning into Darth Sidious. The ship meanwhile had started to spiral outward from the carriage obviously looking for them. Palpatine realized the danger and let the Darth personality take over.

Puric noticed the change in posture and asked "Are you hurt Palpatine?"

"No Palpatine is not hurt." Darth Sidious said drawing the dark force over the two of them like a shield he waited until the ship left at the sound of approaching help.

"That was close how did you do that?" Puric asked.

"The Jedi are not the only ones with abilities." Sidious said before reaching out a hand and squeezing empty air until Puric's heart stopped. He then drew the dark force around him like his cape and headed back to the ship on foot.

"Palpatine what happened? We saw a ship circling over by the road." Senator Freey asked. when Palpatine came up the boarding ramp.

"It attacked us. Our carriage was blown up. lucky Puric saw it coming and we fled the carriage for the woods. Unfortunately he dropped there, I think his heart stopped. I worked my way through the woods back to here."

"Cavan?" Freey asked.

"I think so. We were just coming back from confronting him. He must have called the ship from his office. At least we got a reaction." Palpatine said a touch of gallows humor in his voice.

"That you did. What next?"

"Have this ship ready to move at a moment's notice and keep its shields up at all times." Palpatine said both as a comment and as directions to Cayer adding, "Then we contact Fraylac and let him know what's going on."

"Give him the entire list." Freey said.

"I agree." Palpatine said heading for their office and it's communications panel.

"What are you up to?" Fraylac asked as soon as Palpatine contacted him.

"Trying to contact you."

"I've been told your ship attacked a carriage on the road to your ship and several buildings on the outskirts of city." 

"No sir I was in that carriage with Puric. We were attacked after I confronted Cavan about being involved with the insurgents. My ship has not left the ground yet. We are sitting here with our shields up ready to take off if that ship comes back. I'm sending you a list of council members and just which side we think they are on. Use it how you see fit."

"Ok. Please don't leave until we get to the bottom of this."

"We will try to stay but..." Palpatine said not promising anything.

"I..." The rest of Fraylac's statement was lost to static as the connection was severed.

It took only a moment for the force to reveal the cause to Palpatine. "Get this ship airborne and power up the weapons." He called to Cayer.

"What is it?" Freey asked from his desk.

"Please go to the cockpit and strap in Senator. I think that ship attacked Fraylac's as I was talking with him. I'm going to the weapons consul and try to help." Freey followed Palpatine's suggestion. Palpatine followed taking the aft seat in the cockpit. From here he had remote control of the two guns Cayer's ship carried. "Just pop up and keep your distance for now Cayer. I want to see what type of ship we are dealing with and if it has company." It didn't but the ship didn't really need any. It appeared at first glance to be a standard freighter much like Cayer's but judging from what the scans were saying it mounted four guns.

"Run and call in Republic Ships?" Cayer asked.

"The safest idea. But it wouldn't do this world much good." Senator Freey said.

"Then we attack?" Palpatine asked.

"Of course."

"Cayer bring us just a little closer, they haven't noticed us yet. Let's keep it that way for a while." Palpatine reached into the dark force and reached out to the ship his hands resting on the gun controls. The force took over and he was firing at the ship."

"What the heck. Palpatine you can't hit that ship from here." Cayer called out as he heard the guns discharge.

Senator Freey strapped into the copilots seat watched the shots approach then impact on the other ship. "You may not have been able to but he can."

"They've spotted us. Here they come." Freey called out.

"Back off Cayer, let them come to us I want them away from the city when we shoot again." Palpatine was still at the gun controls and as the other ship cleared city he fired several more shots dropping the ship into a field.

"How in the heck did you do that." Cayer asked.

"When a ship fires its guns there is a signal that causes the ship to drop its shields in that area so the shot can get out. If your shot arrives at that time it can get through the shield. I just had several very lucky shots."

"I guess so!" Cayer said.

"Now we fly over the city and check out the damage." Senator Freey said.

"I wouldn't advise that Senator. If they have any weapons I expect they will use them at anyone who flies over for a while." Palpatine said.

"You have a point. Suggestions?" Freey asked.

Cayer suppressed a desire to say 'let's go home.' knowing he was not the one the comment was for.

"Let's go to orbit and see if anyone else is in the area. We can bounce a call to the Chancellor's office off the local communications satellite and find out what they want us to do. We can also call down to the other members of the council."

Looking over at Cayer Freey said, "Let's go."

With that Cayer flew up and settled into a normal orbit around Maridia. Senator Freey went with Palpatine back to their offices where Freey sent his message to the Chancellor's office and Palpatine tried to contact Fraylac. Cayer meanwhile stayed in the cockpit where he was pushing every sensor on his ship to the maximum insuring there would be no surprises.

****

Chapter 16

6 hours latter

Has the Chancellor responded to your requests yet?" Palpatine asked looking over at the Senator.

"No. How is your project going?""I was able to contact only two of the Council members, Vallaron and Ropol the rest were either eliminated or are in hiding. Those two were safe because they were traveling at the time of the uprising and they are staying on the move to stay safe. Royarta the Head Priestess is safe but not taking calls from either side; Melian, her council representative, informs me. From the message's I have the impression that Matsic of Vehicles has replaced Cavan as the insurgent leader. Cayer reports he has intercepted some some messages headed off planet but they are in code and can't be read."

"So we might be getting company."

"That is one possibility. Senator we have been up for a number of hours and our last sleep was not that relaxing I think we should be thinking how we will get a good night sleep." Palpatine said.

"Not a problem if this ship is equipped with a sensor buoy we will drop it off just before we jump to hyperspace and fly for six hours. Then we drop out reverse course and fly back. that will give us 12 hours of rest. The buoy can catch all messages intended for us."

"Is leaving a good Idea?"

"It is better than anything else I can think of." Senator Freey replied.

"I will go tell Cayer to plot a course to no where." Palpatine said leaving the conference room. Cayer understood Freey's intent right off. He had used a similar move when stuck waiting for cargo in a disreputable section of the outer rim. After the jump Palpatine was settling into a learning trance when the force guided him in a different direction. He came to just before they dropped out for the course reversal and found himself remarkably refreshed feeling like he'd slept for days on end. Checking on the Senator he noted he was still asleep and would no doubt sleep through this event. Leaving his room he ate a snack in the little galley area then entered the cockpit finding Cayer sitting in the pilots seat. "Have you left this seat?" He asked.

"Not yet, I figured after the turn around I'd get something to eat. I have been napping on and off. I can't get over how lucky you were against the other ship."

"It wasn't luck. I told you there were many abilities that came with the Dark Force. I just used a few of the abilities I've mastered. I want you to rest after the turn we will need you skills back at Maridia. Set the alarms to sound half an hour before we drop out of Hyperspace. It will be cutting it close but rest is what is most needed now." Palpatine said. taking the co-pilots seat just before they dropped out of hyperspace in to an uninhabited region of space. After checking around with his force ability he told Cayer "Don't bother scanning just turn around and jump us back towards Maridia."

"Yes master."

Palpatine watched as Cayer quickly followed his instructions smiling inwardly at the 'yes master' Once they were safely back in hyperspace Cayer returned to his room and reentered the refreshing trance the force had shown him.

Palpatine was waiting in the cockpit as they approached the end of the return leg of their flight. "Cayer we want to drop out of hyperspace short."

"How short? Sensor range of the buoy?" Cayer asked.

"That is a good idea." 

"What is a good idea." Senator Freey asked walking in.

"We are going to drop out of hyperspace short but with in sensor range of our buoy. That way we might avoid an unpleasant surprise." Palpatine explained.

"I agree. Cayer calculate a jump to Coruscant from Maridia. Have it sitting in the computer just in case we need to leave fast." Senator Freey added.

"Ok, It will be risky if we have to jump before I can fix our position. Can I just jump back out on this same route if we have to leave really fast?" Cayer asked.

"I would prefer to head straight for Coruscant but If we have to leave before you fix our position a delay is preferable to dying."

"Thank you Senator." Cayer replied as the ship dropped out of hyperspace.

"Nothing in sensor range." Cayer called out as the sensors were finishing their first sweep of the area.

'I agree but there is a disturbance in the Dark Force.' Palpatine thought.

"Move in and recover the sensor buoy." Senator Freey said, "Hopefully there is a message from the Chancellor."

When Freey said 'sensor buoy' Palpatine felt a change in the Dark Force. "Cayer can you retrieve the messages from here?"

"No."

"Can you get the sensor buoy to do anything from here?"

"Yes in fact I can bring it to us if you would prefer not to move." Cayer said puzzled.

"Move it, but not towards us if you can avoid it." Palpatine said.

"Yes, m... sir." 

Senator Freey was looking a Palpatine with a puzzled expression as Cayer activated the buoy controls. Moments later the buoy disappeared in a tremendous explosion. "I take it that was meant for us." Freey said.

"No doubt." Palpatine replied puzzled because the feeling of danger had not disappeared with the buoy.

"Two ships coming around the planet. I don't think they are happy to see us still here!" Cayer called out.

"Get us out of here." Freey replied.

Cayer looked at his navigational computer and spun his ship in the same moment. accelerating hard away. "The solution for Coruscant is coming up now." Cayer called out reaching for the jump lever.


	15. chapters 17 & 18

****

Chapter 17

In-route to Coruscant

"Senator I am sure the Chancellor will understand our sudden departure. We were not equipped to deal with the conditions encountered." Palpatine said.

"It is a lot more than that. It started with the briefing materials we received. I intend to address all my concerns in the report."

"I assume we will be working on that all the way back." 

"We will be relaxing on the way back. We have our daily notes to help write the report. I intend to relax as much as I can. When something pops into my mind I will add it to the supplemental notes. Right now I am much too close to the events to write a coherent, objective report. Arrival at Coruscant will start a whirlwind of activity for us. The report will give us a reason to miss any activities we chose."

"Very good Senator."

"I thought you might like that idea. How about a nice game of Sabacc to pass the time?"

"I didn't know you played."

"I don't for money. We can set the computer to simulate three other hands. It should be relaxing."

"Sounds like fun."

****

Coruscant

"Approach does not appear to be directing us towards any Landing pads around Republic Center." Cayer said to no one in particular.

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Senator Freey said.

Palpatine remained silent while he tentatively probed with the Dark Force. Trying to assess the danger awaiting them. After a few minutes he decided either there was no danger or it was being masked. Cayer had spent those minutes navigating closer to their landing pad. Which turned out to be a small private pad on top of a nondescript building.

"That's one of the Chancellor's aides waiting for us. This might not be as bad as I thought." Freey said.

"Senator Freey I'm glad to see you are well. The Chancellor was worried after receiving your message he will be relieved." The aide said as they walked down the ramp.

"Good when will we be able to see him?" Senator Freey asked.

"That is a touchy problem. As a result of activities on Maridia since your departure. It would be best if you didn't make a report."

"What activities?"

"What your daily notes describe as the insurgents have taken over and are requesting recognition as the proper government of Maridia. Unlike previous governments they are sending a Senator here to address the issue directly." The aide continued.

"Do you know the Senator's name?"

"A Mr. Matsic if I remember correctly."

"Mastic of Vehicles. We called that one right." Palpatine said more to himself than anyone.

"Yes we did. If you would be so kind could you please get a release from the Chancellor relieving us of the requirement for a final report."

"I think that can be arranged. Where will you be staying."

"I assumed We would have rooms at the Senator's lodging."

"Of course your release will be sent to you there." The aide said turning and leaving them standing on the platform.

"Cayer where is your registered landing area?" Palpatine asked.

"Over that direction."

"After you move the ship come over to this Tavern. I will be waiting for you." Palpatine said.

"I assume you are going over to the tavern." Senator Freey said to Palpatine.

"Yes sir."

"I'll see you there latter." Senator Freey said walking away.

****

Chapter 18

At Palpatine's Tavern.

Palpatine enjoyed the walk up to his tavern. He'd inherited it when it's previous owner lost his life in a light-saber duel to decide who was going to be Darth Black's new apprentice. Sidious had won the duel and as his alter ego Palpatine enjoyed the spoils. He had promoted ,Sellan, a dancer to run the place during his absence and they had become very close. He was looking forward to seeing her. The alley to the door was dark as always. Lit only by the light over the Tavern door. Palpatine opened the door and proceed to his corner booth. This time he was recognized and shortly Sellan appeared from her office. Palpatine watched her cross the tavern and his first thought was she had gained a lot of weight. Then his mind registered what he was seeing and a smile spread across his face.

"You look awfully pleased with yourself." She said sliding into the booth beside him.

"What can I say."

"There is a lot you can say." she replied then after she noticed he was still distracted by her revised appearance she continued. "Yes, you are going to be a father." Then watched as the smile spread even further across his face. "You don't have to be so smug. I've been the one with morning sickness and all the other ailments while you were out gallivanting across the galaxy."

"I'm sorry."

"No your not, your pleased as punch."

"Guilty as charged. But you can't blame me totally. You never said a word in any of your messages."

"Didn't want to worry you."

"You still should have let me know. But that's gone by and we have something to celebrate. What would you like to do?" Palpatine asked smiling.

"Nothing, Let's just eat here and then we can relax. unless you have some place to go?"

"No, Senator Freey and I are between assignments."

"Then we should have a while to relax and you can get used to being an expectant father." Sellan said snuggling up beside Palpatine. 

Mara, her sister, brought supper over to the two of them. "How did he take the news?" She asked Sellan.

"Very well, I was a little surprised."

"Good, when are you two registering?"

"Mara!" Sellan said in shock.

"Not sure, We haven't discussed that yet. I was going to wait until we were relaxing to bring it up." Palpatine replied without missing a beat.

"You were thinking about it?" Sellan asked suddenly demure.

"Of course I was. In fact during the quiet times of this last assignment I thought about asking you when I got back. Nothing has happened to change my mind on that."

"Good I will tell the family." Mara said.

"Wait Mara, wait until we can tell them a little more." Sellan asked.

"Ok." she replied walking away leaving the two of them together.


	16. Chapter 19

The Rise of Palpatine Part 5 

Chapter 19

Coruscant

Palpatine was smiling as he stood with Senator Freey outside his tavern. They had come back from Mruidia to find Sellan carrying Palpatine's child. While things on Mruidia had not worked out the way he and Senator Freey had anticipated. They along with their pilot, Cayer, were alive, unlike a number of the people they had dealt with on the planet. His grasp of the Dark Force had not slipped with this bout of happiness as it had previously. In fact during his last meditation he had peered inward. The sphere that represented his soul was only slightly less sooty where the two intertwined golden strands representing his attachment to Sellan and their child connected. This time he was keeping an emotional distance from Sellan and with it his strength in the Dark Force. 

Over Senator Freey's shoulder he saw Mara, Sellan's sister, was signaling for them to come in. It was time for the ceremony formalizing his relationship with Sellan. The Tavern was closed for business, Sellan and her sister along with all their female friends had taken it over at the close of business the previous day. After a good cleaning several hours had been spent decorating it for the ceremony. Palpatine along with Senator Freey, who was his witness, were constrained by custom to wait outside until summoned. Entering the tavern Palpatine barely recognized it. The normally dimly lit tavern was brightly lit with the dancers area transformed into a setting reminiscent of a meadow. A carpet green as grass covered the dance floor. He'd forgotten the display panels that doubled for walls in the area were capable of such detail. Sellan was standing in the middle of the area wearing a translucent gown of deep white that accentuated her late stage of pregnancy rather than hiding it. Beside her was Mara in an iridescent gown of.... After a few moments he finally decided the color changed every time she moved. He'd heard the intake of breath beside him when Senator Freey saw Mara and the thought passed through his mind they might be repeating this shortly with a different set of main characters. The third member of the group waiting for them Palpatine had met just a few days ago. He was a representative from Furlan, the home planet of Sellan and Mara. He was to perform the ceremony linking Palpatine and Sellan. Arrayed around the three of them were their guests. There were not many in attendance about two dozen in all. Most were co-workers who had grown close like Cayer with a few special friends sprinkled in. Palpatine wore his ceremonial robe as an aide to Senator Freey over a basic black shirt and trouser outfit that to him symbolized his Sith inner self. Freey meanwhile was looking great in his full Senator regalia. When he stepped forward to take his place beside Sellan Palpatine felt a change in the surface beneath his feet.

Sellan caught his quick glance down and said, "It's real grass. I could only find enough for the two of us to stand on."

"I won't ask what it cost just make sure it comes out of the Tavern budget like the rest of the decorations. I don't want you tapping your savings for this."

"Yes my husband."

'Husband... Father...' The thoughts that had been floating around in his mind finally sneaked up front and center shaking his quiet calm. 'Oh $%#$%, What am I doing here.' 'This attachment will help deflect future problems. Do not worry you are and always will be Sith.' Palpatine's two conflicting sides were now coming up with conflicting thoughts. 'Great now I'm arguing with myself.' Palpatine thought. Turing his attention outward he focused on a radiant Sellan as she preformed her portion of the ceremony. When his portion came Palpatine preformed flawlessly and was rewarded with a beacon of a smile from Sellan that would have lit up the entire night side of Coruscant. 'This could develop in to something interesting and pleasant.' He thought looking at her smile. After a few more incantations from the Furlan representative. Palpatine leaned over and kissed Sellan to applause from the assembled guests marking the end of the ceremony. The Party however started at that time and lasted the rest of the day. On more than one occasion he found himself almost stepping outside of his body, looking at everyone enjoying themselves and letting the waves of happiness wash over him. Thoughts of their children running around the two of them crept into his mind in one or two instances. Always bringing a smile to his face when it did. Senator Freey and Mara were spending a lot of time in close contact causing Sellan to remark "Maybe we shouldn't throw out the decorations when this is over. It looks like we might need them again soon."

"Don't worry they deserve new decorations too. But if you want to save some do it." Palpatine replied knowing that what would be saved would only be enough to symbolically link the sister's weddings.

The wedding started to breakup as night fell across their section of Coruscant. The married couples with young children were the first to leave followed by couples who were heading to their own celebrations. Palpatine, Sellan Senator Freey and Mara were the last four standing. As a wedding present Senator Freey had reserved rooms at one of the better hotels on Coruscant for them on their wedding night and the next four nights. Mara and apparently Freey planned on spending the night in Sellan's apartment at the tavern resetting the tavern for business among other things. Freey, Mara, Palpatine and Sellan walked out the door and into the dark alleyway to say their good-byes. 

Palpatine moved next to Mara and gave her a hug as Senator Freey did the same to Sellan. Suddenly a blaster shot rang out hitting Senator Freey in the back. Palpatine felt a surge of pain and clamped down on that feeling. He reached out in the Dark Force trying to locate who had fired the shot when a flash of triumph appearing in the force helped Palpatine locate and identify the assailant. Palpatine reached and tried to bring down their assailant using the force but the distance was too great. Leaving Mara to tend to the injured he ran towards the individual using force assistance. It was only a matter of moments before he had the blaster rifle in the air and his hands around the assailant's neck radiating pain. Sidious had come to the fore and he didn't ask questions. Sidious radiated pain from his hands directly into the creature's spinal column and probed the alien mind before him with the dark force. This was Black Sun's payback for their interference on Mruidia was all he learned before losing control slightly and physically snapping the long neck of their assailant. Sidious/Palpatine realized it would be best if this body was never found using the force he raised it up and hid it in a niche high on the tavern's side wall.

Returning to the front of the tavern he saw only one individual standing. "I went inside and summoned help." Mara choked out between sobs.

Palpatine, now the controlling personality, looked over at Senator Freey face down laying on the ground his back blown open by the blaster hit. Exposing a beating heart. 'Freey might make it through this' he thought before looking at Mara asking, "Where's Sellan?"

"Under him." Mara said.

Palpatine looked again this time he saw the line of fabric where the charred blast hole in Freey ended and the one in Sellan began. It wasn't Freey's heart he saw beating it was his wife's. He reached for Freey's mind to confirm what his eyes told him. He then reached and found Sellan's mind. Delving inside he took what pain he could away from her blocking it until her consciousness swam to the surface asking 'What happened?'

'My love you are hurt. Relax help is on the way.'

When the medics arrived they quickly determined Freey was gone. It took a few minutes for them to carefully separate Freey from Sellan. All the while Palpatine was with her easing her pain. The police had arrived together with the medics but Palpatine ignored them until Sellan was on her way to the hospital. Mara had kept them busy providing what information she could, Mentioning Palpatine had run off in the direction the shots came from. When they began questioning him Palpatine told him he saw nothing. Once he was sure the assailant was gone he returned to find his new wife near death and his best friend and boss dead. The name of Senator Freey caused a wondrous change in the attitude of the police. Like police everywhere once they realized they were dealing with someone who could cause them political trouble they were much nicer. Even offering Palpatine and Mara a ride to the hospital.

Once they were inside the hospital and identified as being the relatives of their newest emergency room occupant. Palpatine and Mara found themselves being show to a small room off to one side where, they were told, a doctor would meet with them. Palpatine reached out and found Sellan. Her grasp on life was tedious. His daughter on the other hand had grabbed life with both hands and was hanging on tight. "I think I know what will be asked Mara. Before he does I want to ask you. Do you want to raise Sellan's daughter?"

"She's your daughter too."

"I know that but my life is too chaotic to devote the time necessary to raise a child. If you are willing to take the responsibility I will provide the funds. You may live anywhere you want. All I ask is you raise her as you will yours."

"You are washing your hands of her?" Mara asked incredulous.

"No, she is my daughter after all. I will provide for her and whoever raises her. I just can not raise her myself."

"If the Doctor asks what you expect I agree."

"Thank you."

The Doctor entered shortly and things progressed as Palpatine had foreseen. The birth certificate listed Palpatine and Sellan as the parents. Mara took custody of Harna as Palpatine named his daughter after a moments telepathic consultation with a rapidly failing Sellan. Before Harna was in Mara's hands Sellan was gone unable to be reached by anyone. Palpatine agreed to meet with Mara in a few days at a lawyer of her choice to formalize the arrangements. With that they parted ways. Mara to her place to grieve and care for Harna. Palpatine to take care of the alien body on the ledge and channel his grief into the Dark Force.

It was the next day when a messenger arrived at the tavern with a request for Palpatine to report to the Supreme Chancellor's office. Palpatine debated rather to wear his Aides robes or not finally deciding on a muted suit in dark gray. When he appeared from dressing the messenger was still waiting and escorted him directly to the Supreme Chancellor's office.

"Chancellor, I am honored. What can I do for you."

"Palpatine, Senator Freey often spoke to my staff of how well you served him. I need you to serve me now."

"In any possible sir."

" I realize that what I am about to ask will be hard for you knowing you lost a girlfriend in the assassination. However I am asking it. Senator Freey's body is being conveyed back to Naboo. There will be an official delegation accompanying the body to convey to the people of Naboo how much I valued his assistance. I would like you in that delegation as one of my two representatives. Naturally when you return to Coruscant there will be a position within my staff for you. The other representative will be Bail Organa senior from Alderrian he is on my staff and expressed an interest in going."

"Sir the funeral for my wife will be tomorrow. I must attend that."

"You were married? Forgive me my source of information was not sure on that point." the Supreme Chancellor said solicitously.

"It was our wedding day. She was killed saying goodbye to Senator Freey. If it is possible for me to attend the funeral for my wife and represent you at the Senator's I would be honored to comply."

"Check with Organa he has all the details. Thank you for coming Palpatine."

"I am your servant." Palpatine said bowing then following the messenger to Organa's office.

Entering the office Palpatine did a quick check of Organa's 'Lines of Power'. He found a glowing golden line indicating a loving marriage. There was a blue line running back in the direction Palpatine had come from that almost glowed. His quick assumption was the relationship between Palpatine and the Supreme Chancellor was far tighter than would normally be the case calling for caution on his part. There were also the normal yellow family along with other blue work connections. Surprisingly for a man in his position there wasn't even a hint of a dirty gray let alone black line indicating corruption nor was their the red of lust and the outer offices was full of very attractive females of several species. According to his 'Lines of Power' Organa was that rare individual, an honest man. He would be very difficult to manipulate should the need arise. Once Palpatine explained the conflict he faced. Organa had quickly agreed to adjust the group's departure time to allow Palpatine to attend his wife's funeral prior to joining them.

Palpatine called Mara about his change in plans and they decided to meet at Mara's apartment rather than the Lawyers office. As Harna slept in a bassinet by her side, Mara discussed the arrangement's she wanted. "You know I've got no reason to stay on Coruscant now." She said, as they were finishing up.

"You wish to return to Furlan?"

"Yes."

"Good. My daughter should enjoy growing up there. I will have a transfer with me at the funeral tomorrow. The funds should be sufficient to cover your transportation and living for a few months. Sellan would be happy resting on Furlan. Do you have any problems taking her ashes with you?" Palpatine asked.

"No not at all. You don't need to get the credits so soon. I have enough money to get Harna and I to Furlan. Once I'm there my family will help."

"I won't hear of it. The agreement we have is you will raise her. I will pay the bills. Until tomorrow. Don't forget I will be leaving shortly after the funeral to accompany Senator Freey's body to Naboo." Palpatine said rising and heading for the door.

"Ok." Mara replied saying goodbye to Palpatine at the door. Before turning her attention back to Harna. "Little one I don't know how this will turn out but know this he does love you in his own way as I love you in mine."

For the funeral Palpatine wore the basic black outfit he had worn traveling to the Sith training facility the time he'd earned his Darth ranking. The clothing didn't have the light absorbing properties of the Sith cloth but it was very somber. Perfect for the occasion. When he approached Mara he passed her an envelope saying, "This should get you started. I can be reached through the address in there. When you get settled on Furlan send a message and let me know how things are. It may take a while for your message to reach me if I am traveling but I will reply."

"Thank you."

"It is I who should be thanking you." Palpatine replied then settled into his seat beside Mara and sat stoically throughout the funeral. Harna slept. Mara on the other hand softly cried. The circle of friends that had joined them at the wedding was again assembled. Cayer being one of the few absence. A fact that Palpatine noted for future reference. 

Sellan's body had been removed from the room and the same official from Furlan that had married her was finishing up her funeral when Mara decided she should check the envelope in case there was a problem with the credit transfer. She looked at it then at Palpatine, who wasn't looking her way, returning her eyes to the transfer she slowly counted the zeros. As the funeral ended she looked at Palpatine saying, "There must be a mistake."

"What?" Then seeing the credit transfer in her hand he continued, "Is there a problem?"

"The amount."

"I'm sorry I thought that would be enough. When I get back from Naboo I will arrange for more to be transferred if that is ok."

"No... No, the amount is far too generous as is. That's more than I would have made in ten years working at the tavern. I don't need nor want to take all you money you need something to live on."

"You are not taking it all. I've made investments over the years that have paid off generously. I want you and Harna to be taken care of properly. When you need more later let me know." Palpatine replied.

"For Harna and myself, I thank you. There will always be a place for you with us."

"There is no need to thank me for what is due you and Harna. I do intend to visit with you when my schedule permits but right now I must go. Thank you for everything you are doing for Harna." Palpatine replied executing a deep bow before heading out the door. 

"Sellan said he was well set but I didn't think he was this well off." Mara said looking at the transfer then at Harna. "Little one I think we will travel a little better than planned on the way home."


End file.
